My Heart Draws A Dream
by mikkimikka
Summary: Tomoka Osakada wants to become girls tennis team captain. Can she balance a hectic love life, school work, and be the best bestfriend ever and still achieve her goal? OishiTomo some MomoTomo and some YuutaSaku TezuRyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1

"It's negative," Sakuno Ryuuzaki announced.

Tomoka Osakada let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She wasn't pregnant. That was a relief. Tomoka buried her face in her hands to stifle her cry of joy!

"Tomoka!" Sakuno said. "You need to learn to be more careful. How many times have we done this now?"

"Sakuno, I know I know," Tomoka sighed. "It's just once you get started you get caught up in the moment."

"I fail to sympathize," Sakuno said, turning to throw away the pregnancy test.

Tomoka didn't need to hear this lecture again. She and Momo had been dating for about 3 years and the pregnancy scares came and went. Sakuno wouldn't understand. Tomoka and Momo got together at the same time as Ryoma and Sakuno. By the time Momo and Tomoka got to 2nd base, Ryoma and Sakuno barely held hands. However, by the end of the first month Ryoma admitted he was gay and that explained a lot. More recently, Sakuno started dating Yuuta Fuji, and although Yuuta wasn't gay, he seemed to be taking things a lot slower than Momo did. Tomoka knew that Sakuno looked down on her for what she and Momo did, but she just tried to ignore it.

"Well at least I can still play tennis," Tomoka sighed, looking up at her best friend.

If looks could kill, Tomoka would have been dead. Sakuno was glaring daggers at her fried.

"Tennis? If you were pregnant there would be more to lose for both you and Momo-chan-sempai-buchou than tennis!"

Tomoka sighed and stood up from her chair and crossed over to pick a brush up from her desk. She began brushing out her knots, getting herself ready for her date she had later that day. Sakuno was right, there was more to life than just tennis. Things would be catastrophic if she did get pregnant. She knew she and Momo had been reckless, many times. She wouldn't always be so lucky. However, Tomoka always wanted to block those thoughts out.

On the outside, maybe it seemed Tomoka's life was great. Her boyfriend was Momoshirou-buchou. So many girls liked him. Tomoka had grown and blossomed into a very pretty girl. She wore her hair down now, and wore a layered cut like one of those idols she liked so much. She balanced a part time job and her and Sakuno always had the cutest clothes when they went to Shibuya on the weekends, sometimes with other girls in their class, and other times with their boyfriends.

But the biggest thing driving Tomoka was the fact that… she was in line to becoming the girl's tennis captain next school year. She had finally been able to join tennis club her 2nd year of junior high. After joining tennis club she made a lot of progress, not to mention the fact she gained major popularity after she and her best friend started dating two of the boy's team top players, Momoshiro-buchou and Echizen. Now she was a 2nd year high school student, still dating the ever so popular Momoshirou-buchou and a girl's team regular. Sakuno, with Ryoma and Tomoka's help of course, got good enough to be a regular too and played double's 2 with Tomoka. Tennis was really the only thing she had going for her. Her grades were of course excellent, but it was mostly because bad grades would really hinder her tennis progress. That was the sum off all Tomoka's aspirations… for the time being.

She was going to be girl's team captain.

As for that little mistake… Tomoka bit her lip as she thought of that pregnancy test. She'd been late for her period but she was definently not pregnant. No… not pregnant.

"Tomoka! Are you listening?" Sakuno's voice cut through.

Tomoka set down her brush, "Yes. Sakuno. I'll be more careful from now on."

Sakuno frowned, "Maybe if Momo knew about these close encounters he'd be more willing to wear protection."

Tomoka sighed, if only things were that easy…

To be continued...

AN: thank you for reading the pilot chapter of my new fic. I am currently still working on Eye Contact, but I put this out as my next or simultanious project. This is not shounen-ai, btw. Sorry. So no hordes of gay tennis players here. Although since Ryoma and Tezuka are my OTP i HAD to make them a couple! xD thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the delay. I decided to finish the fic "Eye Contact" before I continued with this. And i finished that so now THIS is my priority.

Chapter 2

Tomo walked over to her tennis back which rested on a nearby bench. She and Mieko Ishibashi were training with Kiyoko Morino Buchou and Isumi Morino fukubuchou. They were girls chosen by Kiyoko and Isumi (they were twins so everyone called them by their first names to set them apart) along with the couch to head the girls tennis team the following season and so they often met up for extra practice.

Tomo plopped down on the bench, resting her racket across her knees and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink of it and then draped her towel around her neck. Ishibashi approached too and took her seat beside the other girl.

"Nee, Kiyoko Buchou is so hard on us!" moaned the other girl as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Ishibashi had dark brown hair and a bob cut with a swooping bang secured with two flowery pins on one side.

"Yeah, I guess they really want us to continue on this way! It's not every year that both the boys and girls team make it to Kanto, you know!" Tomoka beamed.

"You're right!" Ishibashi said, suddenly sitting up. "We can't disappoint our sempai! And you and Ryuuzaki-chan will be our unstoppable doubles pair!"

"Yeah. Ishibashi-san! Let's make it to the nationals!" Tomoka cheered a bit too loudly.

Ishibashi only winced slightly at Tomoka's enthusiasm. "Haha Osakada-chan! Save it for the court!"

Tomo covered her mouth, " Sorry! I kinda get worked up! Hey! Since we're going to be captain and co-captain you can call me Tomo-chan."

"Ok," the other girl nodded. "Tomo-chan. You can call me Mieko!"

Just then Kiyoko and Isumi came trooping over. They went to their tennis bags and put their rackets in before turning to their kouhai.

"You two did a really good job today!" Kiyoko complimented.

"T,thanks!" Mieko blushed.

"Yeah," Isumi nodded in agreement with her sister. "I think we are definitely leaving the team in good hands."

"Say, Isumi, why don't we treat these two girl to a dessert!" Kiyoko asked.

Tomoka and Mieko's eye visibly lightened. They were going to be treated to a dessert by the Morino twins! That was quite the privilege. The Morino's were really well liked and popular.

"That sounds good! Why don't you two get dressed and we can head out, ok!" Isumi said turning to the younger girls.

The Morino girls both picked up their bags and headed for the training room and Mieko and Tomoka hurried to do the same. As Tomoka reached for her bag she noticed that her cell phone charm was sparkling in her bag.

"Who could that be?" Tomoka asked as she flipped it open. She had a message from Sakuno. She swung her bag over her shoulder and followed Mieko and the Morinos to the changing room, happily contemplating the strawberry shortcake she was about to indulge in. Besides, she had told Sakuno she was going to be at training to day. What could be so important that the clumsy girl would try to interrupt that?

Tomoka put the phone in her ear and waited for the message.

"One new message--" The phone began.

After that was over Sakuno's voice came up.

"Tomo-chan! You told me to meet you at your house at 2:30 right? It's 3 o'clock and your brothers are starting to annoy me to death. Did I get the time wrong? Call me 'k. Bye!"

Tomo-chan listened to the message again. 2:30? She was supposed to meet Sakuno at 2:30? For what? Tomo scrunched up her face in confusion. Sakuno knew darn well that Tomo trained at--

Oh right-- Sakuno and Yuuta's 6 month anniversary was that weekend and Sakuno wanted Yuuta to go to get ready with her. They had to pick out Sakuno's dress and shoes and make up and do her hair and nails and--- Tomoka's heart dropped. How could she have forgotten something that important!

Tomoka looked at the time. It was nearing 4 o'clock! Sakuno was normally patient but she wasn't a fool! Tomoka knew she had to hurry home.

"Aa, sorry Sempai-tachi. Mieko-san! I gotta go home! I forgot something I have to do!!!"

Tomoka quickly gathered her things and bolted out the door, forgetting all about strawberry shortcake and only hoping Sakuno didn't bite her head off when she got to the house. A girl could hope.

--to be continued--

AN: review plz. It makes Hiyoshi almost happy enough to forget about gekokujou... almost


	3. Chapter 3

AN: uhm it takes a while for the plot to get rolling but trust me I know where I want this story to go. just hang in there. please... i just having problem keeping everyone in character. help me...

Chapter 3

"What!?" Tomo yelled into her phone. "You're with Ryoma!?"

She was rushing down the street to her house when she decided to call Sakuno to tell her she was on her way. To her dissatisfaction, her friend had already grown tired of waiting and had took Ryoma with her shopping as well.

"How did you convince him to come?" Tomo asked with a hint of incredulity.

"Well," Sakuno began. "He was bored and so he agreed."

Tomo's eye twitched as she heard a faint voice she recognized as Ryoma saying "mada mada dane".

"Well, don't blame me if you have an ugly dress!" the lass replied.

Sakuno retorted, "Tomo-chan shouldn't I be the one mad at you? After all you're the one who stood me up!"

Tomo blushed embarrassed but replied in a nonchalant manner. "Well, I had tennis."

"Yeah I know," Sakuno sighed. "Look, Ryoma and I will be by later with the dress so you can look at it then, k?"

"Sure," Tomo said bouncing up the walkway to her house and fishing for her keys in her tennis bag. "I'll be looking forward to it! Have fun you two!"

With that Tomo hung up the phone call and opened the door to her house. It was oddly silent but she welcomed it nonetheless. She let out a sigh and kicked off her shoe. Tomo padded down the hall and turned into the living room, expecting to be able to flop down onto the couch. However she was greeted with a horrendous mess.

"KYA!" It was a scream heard around the world!

Suddenly doors were flung open as Tomo let her rage fly out at her two younger brothers. She found them n their bedroom playing video games and eating chips and drinking iced teas.

"Eating and drinking in your rooms, huh?" she snapped.

"N…neesan!" the boys gasped. "You're home!"

"Of course I'm home and the living room is a mess! Is this what happens when Mom has to work?"

"Sakuno was here and we had to entertain her," one of the boys managed to get out.

Tomo merely rolled her eyes at the poor excuse and set the boys to work at cleaning up their mess. It didn't take long for her dictator-like ways to get the boys in gear. She was busy supervising their work when the doorbell rang.

She pushed back some of her hair that had fallen out of place and headed for the door shouting, "Coming!"

She opened it to see her boyfriend, Momoshiro, grinning madly.

"Eh!?" Tomo gasped, stepping aside and letting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come here? Today's the day your mom works late. I gotta keep you guys company!" Momo slipped off his bag and shoes then slipped on the slippers for the house guest and walked into the living room where the younger Osakada boys were wrestling with a vacuum bag.

"Momo-chan!" They chimed and Momo proceeded to wrestle with them on the floor as Tomo stood in the doorway.

"Hey! You two get back to work!"

"Why? Don't you see they're having fun?" Momo asked.

"No. They made this mess now they have to clean it!"

"Slave driver!"

Tomo narrowed her eyes at the boy who said that and quickly turned on her heels. "if Sakuno comes send her to my room." She disappeared up the stairs expecting Momo to follow.

"Finish up ok?" Momo admonished the boys who readily complied. Anything to please Momo! Momo smiled, happy to help Tomo in some way, and then followed her up the stairs.

When Momo got up the stairs Tomo was already in her room so he joined her there. She was sitting on the floor against her bed and he sat down beside her. She turned to him, leaning her head against the mattress.

"I didn't expect you today."

"Well I already told you why I came," Momo said turning his head to meet her gaze.

"And I told you I was going out with Sakuno."

"Well you're here so I guess it worked out! What happened anyway?"

"Guh I totally forgot! I hope she's not too mad at me. You know how Sakuno gets. She won't say outright but you know it's all inside and then she KABOOM!" Tomo threw her hands up. "It all comes back in your face."

"Yeah. So what made you forget?"

"Tennis," Tomo sighed.

"Aa," Momo leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Tomo sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. She knew he was really tired, having likely just dropped by from his cram school.

"Takeshi, you want to lay on the bed?"

Momo cracked open one eye and grinned, "Aa, I see what kind of a mood Tomo-chan's in today!"

"What ever you wish--ahh!" She was interrupted as Momo hoisted her up and onto her bed, pinning her down. "I was being thoughtful. You looked tired."

Momo seemed to entertain the thought for a while but then his grin returned.

"No, never too tired for some fun!"

He placed a kiss on her lips and his hands released her arms, one landing at her waist and the other supporting his body over her. Tomo's hands shot up and onto his chest, feeling his strong and unyielding muscles and the curving around the clutch at his back. Momo was first to break the kiss.

"See isn't this better?"

Tomo rolled her eyes and Momo kissed her again, this time moving his hand under her t-shirt and trailing up to cup her small breast. Tomo placed her hand over his roaming one and shot him a dirty look. She had to be responsible like Sakuno said.

"I bet you don't even have a condom," she said.

"What does it matter?" Momo asked moving down for another kiss.

"It matter a lot," Tomo moved her head.

"Ok, next time I'll use one."

"No."

Momo ignored Tomo's complaint and massaged the breast in his hand, before bending down to nip at her neck. Tomo's right leg involuntarily wrapped around Momo's waist.

"See, you want it too." Tomo could feel his grin against her neck as he said that, and that only made her angry.

She pushed him away.

"Go to sleep," she said sitting up and fixing her hair.

Momo frowned and grabbed a pillow.

"Why you gotta act like that?" Momo asked.

Tomo sighed, she knew what she had to do but she didn't know how to approach the subject. She decided the best way to tackle the situation was right on the head, so she tried just that.

"Uh I have something I gotta tell you."

Momo sat up eagerly. "Yes?"

"I… well I had a close call."

"What?" Momo asked, not quite grasping what she meant.

"I almost… I thought.. I might have been pregnant but… I'm not. So… we gotta be more careful."

At this point Tomo was looking down at her lap, afraid to meet Momo's gaze. They had been dating for a long time and yet sometimes such intimate matters were still a bit awkward to discuss. Momo didn't reply so she wasn't sure if he even heard her at all. She knew she had spoken softly.

"It's not the first time either… but I was scared to say anything so--"

Tomo stopped talking as she felt her throat close up and she felt a shift in the bed, as if Momo was turning a bit.

"Tomo-chan," he began--

"Neesan! Sakuno's here!"

The door to her room flew open and there stood Sakuno and Ryoma holding a shopping bag.

"We're here!" Sakuno greeted.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan!" Tomo jumped up to greet her friend, happy to dismiss the earlier topic. She busied herself with apologizing to her best friend about earlier and took the bag from her hands!

"Let me see! Let me see!" she beamed.

"Ahaha, we have time for that. Settle down, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno sat down on the edge of Tomoka's bed where Momo still sat with a wide eye look.

"Momo-chan-sempai-buchou," Sakuno greeted. "Hard day at cram school?"

Momo immediately came out of his shock and put on his classic Momo smile, "Yeah you could say that!"

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading. i don't want Tomo to be OOC. A reviewer told me if she becomes so OOC she might as well be an OC. I kept that in mind the entire time i wrote this. review please and tell me how I'm doing with all of the characters so I may improve. Hiyoshi would like that very much. I overheard him telling Ohtori so. REVIEW... plz


	4. Chapter 4

AN: too tired to properly proof this. sorry.

Chapter 4

Tomo and Sakuno waved from the doorway as Momo and Ryoma made their way down the walkway towards the street. When the two boys had rounded the corner the two girls retreated back into the comfort of the house.

"That was fun!" Sakuno smiled as she bounded back up the stairs to Tomo's room.

Once there Tomo put in a different CD as Sakuno settled herself comfortably on her best friend's bed.

Tomo flopped down onto her lush bed, and turned, propping her head up with her arm. The listened to the music in companionable silence as Sakuno flipped through a celebrity magazine and Tomo flipped through an older issue of the same magazine.

"I really wish you were there with me in the end though," Sakuno said finally. "I wanted to wear a dress kind of like this for our dinner."

Sakuno held up the magazine and pointed to a female idol who was wearing a short, slim, tan dress with spaghetti straps.

"Then I could have worn it with that brown belt you have! Oh and that white sweater."

Sakuno mumbled that last part and Tomo merely turned back to her own reading material.

"Say, Tomo-chan! Do you really think my dress is ok? It's got a bit of a deep neckline but I'll wear a cami--"

"Sakuno!" Tomo set he magazine down and sat up on her legs. "What's really on your mind?"

They had spent the past few hours chatting and hanging out with two of their closest male friends, and had nearly no time to discuss what Tomo knew was really on Sakuno's mind: her and Yuuta's anniversary.

Sakuno's face flushed just a little.

"I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Tomo asked, wanting further clarification. She couldn't help her friend if she didn't want to spill all.

"Yea," Sakuno swung her legs around so they touched the floor and looked down at her lap. "Yuuta-kun and I have been together for a while. I been waiting a long time hoping to find someone special… well--"

Tomo's eyes widened. Did Sakuno mean--

"Oh my god! Sakuno-chan!" Tomo bounced a little as she spoke. "Do you mean you wanna… you mean you plan to go all the way with Yuuta?"

Sakuno didn't say anything, but judging by the blush that assaulted the shy girl's cheeks, Tomo's guess was correct. Tomo's head spun with the new information. Sweet Sakuno would no longer be so innocent if she actually did go through with it all.

"I didn't know you… I mean you always seemed to hate it when me and Takeshi--"

Sakuno shot Tomo an apologetic look. "No, it's not like that, Tomo-chan. Ah, it's not the fact hat you do it as the fact that you do it so stupidly."

It was Tomo's turn to blush. She couldn't argue there. She hadn't taken the necessary precautions.

"Well," Tomo said, turning the attention back to her friend. "So did you talk to Yuuta-kun about this yet?"

Sakuno shook her head and that information didn't seem so surprising to Tomo either. She noticed that Yuuta, although a year older, would tense up whenever sex was mentioned, even in passing. He must be shy too, Tomo reasoned. Oh boy, that was sure to be one night to remember for better or for worse. Still, Tomo felt confident that Yuuta wouldn't deny Sakuno what she wanted.

"What should I do?" Sakuno asked.

Tomo didn't know what advice to give that wouldn't scare Sakuno to death. She couldn't recommend a love hotel because the very thought would send Sakuno into a blushing fit for days--

Sakuno spoke, "What about a love hotel? Do you know a good one?"

Tomo blinked. Ok, so maybe Sakuno did put a lot of thought into this.

"Don't look at me like that Tomo-chan," Sakuno pouted.

That's when Tomo realized she was looking at her best friend as if she sprouted two heads and a goatee. Tomo murmured an apology and then said,

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

Sakuno shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The dorm walls at Yuuta's school are to thin, not to mention it's a pain getting past the Sister at the lobby and that his room mate lets us alone a bit. And then my home is also off limits, what with grandma there--"

"Good point," Tomo sighed. "Ok, so love hotel it is."

"Don't you have a card or something you can give us so we can get in?" Sakuno asked.

Tomo blushed, "I'm sure you can get in. Takeshi usually handles that sort of thing."

Sakuno nodded with understanding and then said, "Do you think I should tell him at dinner?"

"People don't normally plan these things," Tomo said, but then added a disclaimer. "I don't think."

She wasn't quite sure since her only experience was with Momo. She couldn't say if their relationship was standard or not.

"Maybe we should just go to my house, we'll be quiet and the walls aren't that thin. That way I won't have to tell him," Sakuno mused.

She fingered her single long braid, having long ago ditched her pigtailed look, and sighed. She looked so serious and Tomo couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"I think you're putting so much thought into it. I'm sure you and Yuuta will be fine, besides I saw that dress you bought. If that doesn't work then nothing will."

Sakuno blushed but had a slight look of annoyance. "It's that darn Ryoma's fault. He convinced me to get it. I'm having regrets! You really should have come with me!"

"Nope! It's too late for that now!" Tomo teased. "Besides, Ryoma really picked something that flattered you. Who knew he'd have such good taste in dresses!"

"Ok, if you say so," Sakuno pushed her braid over her shoulder and smiled. "But you still gotta help with my hair and nails."

"Of course. No braid for you this weekend!" Tomo exclaimed.

Tomo stood up to rummage through her tackle box of hair accessories. There was no harm in brainstorming.

She really hoped that everything worked out as Sakuno imagined that weekend. Tomo wanted to be of help any way possible, especially after the whole dress thing and not showing up to help pick it. Tomo would definitely help Sakuno with anything that may come up.

"Aa, uhm… Tomo," Sakuno began again.

"Yes?" Tomo replied, keeping her eyes on her current task. She visibly brightened as she pulled out a sparkling butterfly barrette.

"Uhm… can you give me some tips… to… y;know. So it can be---good."

Tomo dropped the barrette and turned to her friend, mouth agape. Sakuno was if possible, the reddest creature Tomo had ever laid eyes upon. But Tomo's original expression of shock quickly was replaced with a devious look.

"Fufufu, Sakuno-chan! I never knew you had it in you!"

And with that Sakuno hid her crimson face with a pillow.

-to be continued--

AN: hopefully they're in character. i'm too sleepy to talk about this anymore. please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: an update. oh dear. uh... i trying not to mess up the time line but it did. hahaha this is one week later and hopefully still in character.

Chapter 5

Finally it was the Saturday of Sakuno and Yuuta's anniversary. Tomoka was so excited. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to know how it went and she wanted to know now! Too bad there was still some hours before the actual date.

The first thing Tomo did, after getting ready for her day and eating breakfast was call Sakuno up for a quick reassuring chat.

"Are you sure you have everything ready?" Tomo asked, worriedly into the phone. She got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm fine, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said. "It's just a normal date right? Don't get me more nervous than I already am!"

"Ok ok!"

Tomo could hear by Sakuno's voice that she was blushing. Tomo adjusted the phone on her ear and headed back up the stairs. She entered her room and plopped down at her desk.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend. I would be by but you know, I have tennis."

"Yea, don't worry about me. So what are you gonna do after tennis today?" Sakuno said, happy to get the subject away from her and Yuuta.

"I dunno. I was gonna call Takeshi up and see if he wanted to go out," Tomo sighed. "I haven't really talked to him since that time we were all over here. I normally wouldn't be concerned about it but… we had a talk last time--"

"A talk?"

"Yeah… about the pregnancy thing--"

"You think he's avoiding you?"

"I wouldn't say that! Gee, Sakuno you're making it sound worse than it is!"

There was a pause before Sakuno finally answered with, "Sorry. It's just I hear guys are weird with that sort of thing."

"Well who wouldn't be? We're nt ready to be parents," Tomo shot, suddenly becoming defensive.

"I'm just saying if it happened he had best be a man about it--"

"Right, well whatever," Tomo cut Sakuno off, not doing much to amsk her anoyance and frustration. "I'm gonna call him and see if he wants to hang out. And if he doesn't then I guess I'll chill with Mieko-chan or something. Or maybe Ryoma-kun. I dunno."

Sakuno sighed on the other end, notifying Tomo that the other shier girl didn't completely drop the subject of Momo in her mind. She was sure Sakuno would want to talk about it again sometime.

"Look, Sakuno, you just worry about you and Yuuta today ok?"

"Yes…" came the soft reply.

"Ok I gotta get ready to go to tennis. Call me later!"

Tomo hung up her phone and sighed once before dialing Momo's number. She returned the phone to her ear, waiting as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Takeshi-kun--"

"Yes."

"Hey it's me, Tomo."

"I know who it is--"

Tomo hesitated a bit at that, Momo sounded a bit rushed. Maybe he was busy. Tomo wasn't usually one to be hesitative, especially around her boyfriend, but certain events (and a very recent phone call with Sakuno) had led her to feel a bit uneasy.

It had hitherto been hinted at that Momo's reaction to the pregnancy news had him a little spooked. He behaved normally the remainder of that night he was with Ryoma and Sakuno, but afterwards it seemed he closed up a little. That week at school, when he'd usually tease Tomoka in front of their friends or school mates, or seek her out in the mornings to just say hi, when he's usually flash his cheesy grin at her from his classroom window when she was in gym, or slip cute letters in her shoe cubby, all of that was gone. It was weird, and to Tomo it absolutely made no sense. It wasn't like she said she was actually pregnant.

Tomo sighed into the phone.

"I was wondering if you're busy today."

"I am," Momo said with a little agitation. "My exam is next weekend remember?"

"Oh… yes I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Tomo-chan. Why not ask Sakuno?"

"Today's her and Yuuta's anniversary, remember. Idiot."

"I forgot. Ok well talk to you later."

With that Momo hung up without waiting to hear Tomo's goodbye. Tomo sighed and felt a little dejected, but she knew there was no fighting it. Momo's university entrance exam was of course more important right then. That was something she learned to accept, as it was only a natural part of a 3rd year's life. So instead of thinking about her worries, Tomo made up her mind to call Ryoma and ask him if he could hang out instead.

"Sorry, I can't."

"What!" Tomo cried, not even masking her frustration. "But I'm going to be so bored after tennis!"

"Mada mada dane, Tomo-chan. It's Kunimitsu's first weekend in a long time without homework."

With that the other boy hung up and Tomo sulked until time to leave for tennis.

--------------------

It was actually a warm day so that really made Tomoka happy. She preferred practice on the outdoor court over the indoor facilities. That was at least one thing to brighten her day!

She made it to the courts and dressed and stretched. By the time the other 3 girls arrived she was warmed up. She practiced on the wall a bit before the other girls came out to join her.

"Good morning, everyone," Kiyoko buchou beamed.

"Good morning," was Mieko and Tomo's reply.

Mieko was set to play a match with Isumi and Tomo with Kiyoko. Tomo was excited, it was always really fun to play against Kiyoko. Kiyoko really had talent, and it was easy to understand how she was able to easily lead their team to the Kanto tournament, though they lost in the semi finals to the Midoriyama girls. They had that freakishly tall girl on their team that just gave Tomo the creeps.

"You're planning for Nationals right?" Kiyoko asked, as she hit her serve.

Tomo hit it back with ease and replied, "Yes, Buchou."

"Good. There's not reason to aim for less. I think next year you'll have a good team. What with you and Sakuno-chan in Doubles 1 and Mieko backing you up as your vice captain. I'm really _really_ proud of you guys and I trust you too!"

"Thanks," Tomo said, trying her best to stifle an embarrassed blush. "We'll not let you down!"

After practice ended Tomo decided she'd ask Mieko to hang out instead.

"Bye Buchou-tachi!" Mieko and Tomo said, before turning the opposite way of their sempai.

"Hey, Mieko-chan!" Tomo said. "you wanna go do something?"

"Like what?" Mieko asked.

"I don't know. I'm just bored out of my skull for the rest of the day. All my friends are ditching me for their boyfriends and my boyfriend is studying for entrance exam," Tomo sulked.

Mieko giggled, "You say it like I'm your last choice!"

Tomo shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that!" She blushed out of embarrassment.

"No, I'm just kidding. I know you didn't mean it like that. Hey your phone is blinking."

Tomo looked down at her bag and sure enough the phone charm was hanging out of it and blinking. Tomo took the phone out and looked to see she had missed calls from Ryoma while playing.

"It's Ryoma-kun!"

"Kya! Ryoma-kun! He's so cute!" Mieko exclaimed. "I forgot you're good friends with him right? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Fufufu, Mieko-chan, he's gay and he has a boyfriend."

"Eh!? No way! But he's so cute and good at tennis," Mieko interjected.

Tomo just chuckled and called Ryoma back.

"Hello?"

"Ryoma-kunnnnnnnnn So why'd ya call me?"

"You're too loud, Tomo-chan."

Tomo laughed, she could totally imagine Ryoma rubbing his ear in annoyance.

"Kunimitsu's only day without homework and he's helping your stupid boyfriend study. I'm not talking to either of them now!"

Tomo laughed. It was funny when Ryoma got annoyed with Tezuka. He's always say he wasn't going to talk to him but it never lasted.

"You wanna come hang out with me and Mieko-chan from the girls team."

"I don't care," Ryoma said.

"Ok We'll come by and then we can decide what to do ok."

"Whatever. Cya."

Ryoma hung up and Tomo turned to Mieko.

"Seems as if Ryoma's going to tag along."

Mieko beamed, "Fine by me."

-to be continued-

AN: Finally the part is coming... oh wait I can't spoil ya'll! lol Thanks for reading. Hiyoshi says review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: My spring break is over now. 

Chapter 6

Overall, it was turning out to be a really good day. Ryoma and Mieko surprisingly got along… well, more like Mieko didn't get too offended by Ryoma's bratty attitude. They walked around the department store and then ate lunch at McDonalds. By the time they finished eating it was already nearing 3o'clock.

"Hey," Tomo said as they dumped their trays in the trash bins. "Do you think Takeshi and Tezuka sempai are finished studying by now?"

"Yeah, nobody studies this long," Mieko noted.

"I don't really care," Ryoma frowned, reminding everyone that he refused to talk to Tezuka for having "stood him up" earlier.

"Whatever, Ryoma-kun. Unlike you, I'm actually talking to my boyfriend," Tomo reached in her purse for her phone. Unfortunately, she was the type to carry an oversized bag and she had to search hard.

"What makes you think he's talking to you," Ryoma replied.

Tomo stopped searching in her bag a moment and looked up at Ryoma, narrowing her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Tomo asked, voice a little strained.

"Mada mada dane, Tomo-chan. It's only a joke," Ryoma replied, walking a little ahead of the two girls he was with.

Mieko giggled and Tomo merely muttered, "Idiot." She returned to the search for her phone. She knew she did take Ryoma's joke a little seriously. Ryoma probably didn't realize how much she'd been through in that week, what with Momo's strange behavior and all… But then again, maybe Ryoma DID know. After all, he was Momo's best friend. In fact, if anyone did know what was wrong, it was Ryoma. He knew something she didn't know, Tomo was sure of it.

"Ah, here it is!" Tomo cheered, trying her best to push her relationship troubles out of her mind. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Momo's number.

Ryoma and Mieko stopped walking and the three of them stood to the side of the sidewalk as Tomo placed her call.

"Hello?" Momo asked when he picked up the phone.

"Takeshi-kun---- you finished?" greeted Tomo.

"I suppose," was Momo's reply. "My brain's gonna melt!"

"Is Tezuka-sempai with you too?"

Tomo stuck her tounge out at Ryoma after she asked her question.

"Yeah," Momo answered.

"Awesome. I'm with Ryoma-kun right now! Want us to come over? We could watch a video--"

There was some talking on the other end and then a "Sure. Can we do it at you place?"

Momo didn't like having a lot of friends over when his family was there too.

"Sure, no problem. We'll meet you there. Cya!"

Tomo hung up and smiling happily, turned to Ryoma.

"They're coming to my house now to watch movies."

"I don't care," was Ryoma's only reply.

"Hey Mieko-chan. You want to come too?" Tomo asked the other girl.

"Hehe, no I think I'll go home. I'll be a third wheel anyway," Mieko replied.

Tomo suddenly felt bad for inviting Tezuka and Momo since now that she thought about it, it was really inconsiderate towards Mieko.

"Oops, sorry Mieko-chan!" Tomo gasped. "I didn't mean to--"

"No it's ok! When I get a boyfriend we should do something, ok! I'll cya later. Nice to meet you Ryoma-kun."

-------------

Ryoma and Tomo got to the Osakada house before Momo and Tezuka arrived. Tomo's brothers were in the living room playing video games but otherwise the house seemed to be clean.

"You can sit down, Ryoma-kun. I'll get some snacks," Tomo beamed. She then turned to her brothers. "Oi, you two. Finish up. We're gonna watch a movie."

"Aw, Tomo-chan!" her brothers groaned, but Tomo paid them no mind as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She got some snacks out and some canned drinks. She actually had some grape ponta so she took that out since she knew it was Ryoma's favorite. She got a pineapple one for herself though. When she came back out to the living room her brothers were still playing. She rolled her eyes but decided to let them stay until the others actually arrived.

"What's taking them," Tomo wondered aloud, passing a can of Ponta to Ryoma.

Ryoma took the drink and pulled the tab, shrugging with indifference. Then the bell rang and Tomo went to get it.

It was Momo and Tezuka and so they all settled in the living room. Tomo ordered her brothers to leave, but Momo as usual invited them to stay.

"What's the harm of them watching a movie with us, huh?" Momo asked, opening his soda.

Tomo rolled her eyes and went to put the movie in the DVD player. She started it and then turned to see where she would sit. Tezuka and Ryoma were curled up on the love seat and Momo was wrestling her brothers on the couch.

"Oi! You, move!" she said to her youngest brother, kicking him from his spot beside Momo.

"That's not nice!" Momo said.

The rest of the night passed nicely though. They watched the movie and eventually her brothers left them alone. Ryoma was asleep by the end of the second movie, curled up with his head in Tezuka's lap. Tezuka didn't want to wake him but when he saw the time he thought maybe he should. It was already 7 o clock!

"Ryoma," Tezuka said, shaking his boyfriend.

Tomo got up to take the movie out and put it back in the case and Momo stretched from sitting so long. Ryoma woke up, yawned and stretched his arms out.

"What time is it?" Ryoma asked, looking around.

"Almost 7:15," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma, in mid stretch, gasped softly. 

"What? Already? I have to feed Kalpin!"

"I'm sure someone already fed him," Tezuka reasoned with his panicked boyfriend, patting his shoulder.

"Maybe," Ryoma said, leaning back into Tezuka but the worried look never leaving his eye.

------------

Tomo waved Ryoma and Tezuka off as she stood at the gate. She enjoyed having guest over. It was always really fun. It was really turning out to be a perfect day. Tennis in the morning. Then hanging with Ryoma and Mieko. Then movies with Momo and Ryoma and Tezuka. Then she could hear about Sakuno and Yuuta's date later on tonight. Life was good.

She turned to Momo who was beside her and grinned, but then she noticed he didn't have that same smile on his face.

"Takeshi-kun, what's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Come inside." She detached herself from him and went towards the house.

Momo of course followed but the grave look on his face never left even after Tomo closed the door behind them.

"Hey, What's wrong huh?"

Momo sighed and ran his hand over Tomo's hair, pulling her a little closer and then planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Tomo-chan," he began, but there was a hesitancy to his voice.

"Yes?" She asked as she fitted snugly into his embrace.

"Don't you think we've been moving a bit too fast?"

Tomo tensed, and then looked up, shifting in Momo's arms. "What?" she asked.

"I mean… I think-- we were way too young."

"I don't understand." Tomo tried desperately to get an answer out of him. She tried to look in his eyes but he avoided her gaze.

"Maybe we weren't right for each other after all," Momo sighed.

"Do you mean--"

"I think we should break up…"

And Tomo's world stopped.

to be continued...

AN: oh no poor Tomo. But wait until we see the results of Sakuno's date! lulz. i'm evil. thanks for reading. please review


	7. Chapter 7

AN: i'm so sleepy

Chapter 7

"Y,you're joking right?" Tomo asked, a small smile trying to work its way onto her face.

"No, I'm not joking. I think we should break up."

"Like… a break?"

Momo shook his head. "No, Tomo-chan. I think we should really break up."

Tomo stood there, staring up at Momo with wide eyes. So it was true.

Tomo didn't know how to feel anymore and her body just reacted for her. Without further thought, she threw herself at Momo, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. There was no way this was real, this wasn't. Momo was right here and he was hers. She was sure of it. She felt Momo's strong hand softly nudge her shoulder and his voice soften as he spoke to her.

"Tomo, I have to go."

Tomo didn't let go. She only clung tighter.

"Tomo-chan, you're not making it easy!"

"It's not supposed to be easy!" Tomo sobbed, turning her wet stare towards him. "How could you do this to me!?"

"Tomo-chan," Momo sighed, apparently exasperated. He softly pushed her aside and walked to open the door.

"Takeshi! Please!" Tomo fell at his feet and he proceeded to walk out and closed the door behind him, not heeding her pleas.

She sobbed on the floor, unable to gather herself. This was all so stupid. Why was she crying so much over someone so stupid as Momo. Still, she felt cheated. She spent 3 years with him and they just ended like it was nothing. Momo gave no thought to this? How could he be so heartless? It wasn't like there were any true warnings of this happening. If this was about the pregnancy thing they could have easily talked. It just wasn't like Momo, or at least that's what Tomo thought.

"Oneesan," a small voice called.

Tomo lifted her head from the ground and turned her head to see her two younger brothers looking at her with concern. Tomo sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You two can play games now. I'm finished with the living room."

Tomo stood up and walked pass them and made her way up the stairs. She didn't want them worrying about her. She closed the door behind her and then dived onto her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She cried herself to sleep.

Tomo wasn't asleep long before her cell phone began to ring. Tomo groaned, lifting her had from her pillow and looking over to her desk where her phone was buzzing. She sat up slowly, stretching and then getting up to get the phone. She could tell by the ring tone that it was Sakuno. Tomo wasn't feeling any better. Her heart was heavy and miserable. However, Tomo knew that this was a happy day for her best friend so she didn't want to sound to down when she answered. Tomo let out another sigh and hoped Sakuno wouldn't be able to tell she'd been crying. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Tomo's voice cracked under the forced cheer.

"T,tomo-chan--" Sakuno's voice came out strained.

Immediately, Tomo sensed something was not right. She took a quick glance towards her clock and noticed it was only five minutes until nine.

"Sakuno-chan?" Tomo asked. "Are you ok? Aren't you on your date?"

A sob broke out through the phone.

"Tomo… Tomo chan!" Sakuno replied, gasping and sobbing at once. "Oh Tomo-chan I… id-- ot… oh Tom-o… Yuu--k--n-nn. mus… must! ha…hate me!

Tomo couldn't even begin to make sense of the blubbering string of words that spilled over the phone and into her ear.

"Sakuno! Calm down! Please, I can't understand!"

Sakuno sucked in air heavily, trying her best to stop crying but it didn't help. She could not stop crying no matter how much she tried.

"Sakuno, where are you?"

"H--ho-ome," came the troubled reply.

"You stay there ok! I'll be right over!" Tomo chan said.

"P,ple--Tomo-chan! Can… I," there was a loud gulp on the other end and then Sakuno continued more clearly. "Come over there?"

"You want to come over here?" Tomo asked.

Sakuno managed to sob out a yes. Tomo was skeptical about having the girl journey to her place in her condition but she finally told Sakuno she was welcome. Sakuno blubbered out her thanks and hung up the phone.

Tomo set her phone down on her desk with a shaky hand. Sakuno was really torn up about something and it couldn't be good. Not with her in that state. Tomo felt her heart tighten and twist in pain. How could such a nice day as this end so horribly. Whatever Yuuta did to Sakuno Tomo was sure of one thing: he would pay. Tomo felt the tears stinging against her eyes and tumble down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she still had tears left to cry. Tomo felt an anger well up in her chest and she wiped the tears away with enough force to leave stinging red marks on her cheeks. Tomo had to be strong. It wouldn't help Sakuno at all to see her this way. Whatever it was that happened to Sakuno was important and she wasn't going to burden her best friend with her own problems.

Not now. Now she had to help her friend.

Tomo made her way down the stairs to wait for Sakuno to arrive. She was impatiently pacing the hallway, looking towards the door expectantly. If her brothers noticed her odd behavior from where they sat on the living room floor, they pretended as if they didn't.

Minutes crawled by that seemed like hours but soon enough the doorbell chimed and Tomo rushed to it speedily and flung it open. Sakuno stood there, her cheeks and eyes red from tears. She still wore her dress and from her date but her curls, which were so full and luxurious earlier, had now fallen flat against her head.

Tomo let her in and Sakuno obliged. Tomo led her friend to her room, away from the curious ears of her brothers and sat them both down on the bed.

"Sakuno-chan…" Tomo began.

They both sat in silence a while, Tomo looking at her friend's worn and tired face and Sakuno staring down at her own lap. Neither said a word. Tomo stood and went to her closet to pull out some pajamas Sakuno could borrow and then a brush from her desk. She then returned to her seat on the bed. She placed the pajamas in Sakuno's lap.

"You're staying here tonight so wear these. I'll brush out your hair after you change," Tomo said, plainly.

Sakuno placed her hand over the pajamas Tomo gave her, her eyes never leaving the soft pink fabric. Her lips quivered as she whispered, "Thank you."

Tomo out on a forced smile that Sakuno didn't see, as she refused to lift her head. Sakuno's shoulder began to shake and again she broke out in a terrible sob. She raised the pajama to her face and cried into them, wetting it with her tears.

"Sakuno! Tell me what's wrong!" Tomo pried Sakuno's hands from her face and the pajamas fell to the comforter of the bed. Tomo held Sakuno's hands in hers.

"Yuuta-kun… he… he must hate me!"

"Sakuno-chan! That can't be true! What happened?"

Sakuno leaned forward and buried her face in Tomo's neck. Tomo felt her self getting angry again, though she couldn't really place why.

"Sakuno chan?"

Sakuno lifted her head and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. You'll probably think I'm over reacting!" Sakuno apologized when she caught her breath.

"I won't find out until you tell me!" Tomo exclaimed, sounding a little harsh.

"I'm sorry. The date was really going well until we got back to my house… but then--"

Tomo listened to every word Sakuno said and digested every detail. It's funny how one can be so sad and broken only to feel angry and vengeful the next. And yet, that's exactly how Tomo felt that night. With every word said Tomo felt her fist clinch tighter and her anger grow. She couldn't believe that Yuuta Fuji and she would make him pay.

-to be continued-

AN: you'll find out about yuuta and sakuno's date next chapter. anyway... thanks for reading please review. i need sleep now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not advise that you try to have sex with your boyfriend after only dating 6 months. this is only for the sake of sthe story. oh goodness I do not advocate teenage sex! xD oh and this is a flashback of the incident.

Chapter 8

As before alluded to, Sakuno and Yuuta's date had been coming along smoothly. They went to an Aquarium first. It was really big and Sakuno never got a chance to see it all before. Yuuta had remembered her saying how she'd like to spend a day there and brought her to see it again. When Sakuno saw where he had taken her, she smiled a very big smile. Afterwards, they went out to dinner. Yuuta had saved a bit of money to take them somewhere special and Sakuno had never ate somewhere so splendid before. Sakuno was very happy the entire day but as time wore on she became more nervous.

"Sakuno-chan," Yuuta began, as they made their way down the street to Sakuno's home. "It seems something's been on your mind all day."

Sakuno looked over at Yuuta, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She wasn't good at lying but she merely shook her head and said,

"It's nothing."

Yuuta gave her a worried look but let it go for now. If she didn't want to talk about it he didn't want to pressure her. They made it to the Ryuuzaki home and found it very still. They had made it in earlier than Sakuno had expected but she didn't expect her grandmother to have gone any where.

"Where's your Grandmother?" Yuuta asked, as he followed Sakuno into the living room.

Sakuno sighed with relief. That would make her job that much easier.

"Yuuta-kun," Sakuno began, tossing some of her curls over her shoulder. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm fine. Maybe I should get back to the campus," Yuuta suggested. He made as to turn to leave but Sakuno grabbed his arm.

"Yuuta-kun! Could you stay just a bit? Your curfew isn't until 11 anyway."

Yuuta looked at Sakuno a little surprised but he agreed to stay with her for a little while longer. He couldn't resist the way her cheeks had puffed a little with her pout. He wasn't that heartless to reject her in a time of need. He led her to the couch and they both sat down, Sakuno with her legs folded under her and facing Yuuta who was now paying attention to TV his girlfriend just turned on. Yuuta began to feel Sakuno's intense gaze on him so he turned to regard her again.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Sakuno's face reddened but she said ,"it's nothing" yet again. Yuuta again saw fit to accept this answer and was about to return to watching the television but Sakuno stopped him from turning his head and instead leaned forward to initiate a kiss. Yuuta responded as was usual, deepening the kiss and then sliding his arms around her. Sakuno fit in his embrace, moaning as she indulged in his kiss. She wanted more though. Kissing was all that they ever did and she hoped that this night would be different.

She leaned backwards, letting her back press against the seat of the couch, and brining Yuuta down on top of her.

Yuuta broke the kiss and looked at Sakuno surprised, but she didn't let him ask a question and proceeded to kiss him again. She slid her hands down his arms and then guided one of his hands onto one of her breast. Yuuta let out a tiny gasp and broke the kiss and snatched his hand away.

"Sakuno-chan!" His face was very red and he was apparently flustered.

Sakuno wasn't one to be deterred, she brought his head down again, wrapping on of her legs around Yuuta's waist. Yuuta seemed to hesitate but then resumed his activity, kissing Sakuno and then tentatively bringing his hand back up and resting it on Sakuno's soft small chest. Sakuno moaned and pressed her self against him and Yuuta's body instinctively pulled away again, before relaxing and pressing into her once more. She could feel him shaking with violent tremors above her.

"Yuuta-kun," Sakuno moaned. She wanted to feel even closer to him than she was now. She could feel the heat of his hand burning through the thin fabric of her dress and it was driving her mad. Sakuno moved her hands down, untucking Yuuta's shirt from his pants and raking her fingers over the skin that was revealed. She barely noticed Yuuta flinch under her touch. She continued on with her ministrations, bringing her fingers to rest on his belt buckle.

It was then that Yuuta again stopped, and pulled away. This time he sat all the way up, breathing heavily and eyeing the girl with a startled look. He seemed confused and flustered, his chest was heaving and his face was cherry red.

"Sakuno-chan! What are you…doing?" Yuuta asked.

"I… Yuuta-kun, you don't want to?" Sakuno replied.

"Don't want to what?" rejoined Yuuta with yet another question.

Sakuno didn't say anything but merely stared up at the boy in front of her with large eyes. After an extended period of time Sakuno turned her head away, flushing dramatically. It was then that Yuuta decided to get a clue.

"Sakuno were you trying… to… were you trying to," Yuuta hesitated a moment. "Did you want to have sex with me?"

Sakuno didn't answer. Instead she felt her face heat up further and her eyes well up involuntarily.

"Sakuno-chan… I… I didn't think you were like that?"

"What does that even mean?" Sakuno asked. "You don't think I'm a teenage girl?"

Yuuta's eyes widened with shock.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's been 6 months and I'm tired of just kissing. You never touch me or--"

"Sakuno-chan! I misjudged you!" Yuuta's voice cut in. "I thought you were above such things."

"I am!" Sakuno exclaimed, sitting up hastily. "I just--"

"You know that I'm a Christian."

Sakuno felt more blood rush to her face and she felt frustrated and angry at the turn of events.

"Since when?" she demanded to know. "You only go to a Catholic school! You don't have to be a Christian to go to a Catholic school."

There was an unearthly silence that passed between them. Both were looking every else but at each other. Sakuno didn't understand. She never heard of any of her classmates getting refused by her boyfriend. In fact she always knew it to be the boy pressuring the girl, not the other way around. She really didn't understand what had just happened. And since when did Yuuta claim to be a Christian? She knew that sometimes he wore a crucifix, but that was only when they hung around with Mizuki-san. She knew that Mizuki-san liked it when Yuuta wore it. But other than that, Yuuta showed no sign of believing anything he learned on campus as far as religion went.

Finally Yuuta began to speak, "Sakuno… I really care about you but I'm not ready for this. I'm gonna show myself out ok. We'll talk about this later."

Yuuta waited for Sakuno's reply but she made none. He sighed and walked out of the room. Sakuno stayed rooted in place even as she heard the front door slam close and Yuuta's footsteps gone far away. It wasn't until minutes afterwards that the first hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Sakuno didn't understand a bit of what had just happened to her. Yuuta didn't say anything about breaking up but Sakuno couldn't help but feel as if she just made a huge mistake.

To be continued.

AN: and thus Tomo and Yuuta have a talk next. ok guys. thanks for reading. and please review! Hiyoshi's gekokujou depends on it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakuno slept in her best friend's bed, fatigued by the events of the day. She still felt down but having told all to Tomo she drifted off to dreamland. However, while Sakuno slept Tomo was intent on finding out the reasoning behind Yuuta's rejection of her friend and sent a final glance in Sakuno's direction before retiring from the room.

Tomo crossed the hall and entered her mother's room where she would be sure to be alone and uninterrupted for the important call she was to place. Her brothers were still playing their games downstairs and her mother was still at work.

Tomo seated herself on the raised bed without bothering to turn on the lights and dialed Yuuta's dorm number (that kid really needed to get a cell phone). It rang a few times before his roommate answered.

"Hello. Hazuki speaking," the boy on the other end greeted.

It was late but also the weekend so it didn't seem too strange for a caller at that hour.

"Hello, Hazuki-san. Is Yuuta-kun available?" Tomo inquired.

"Yeah, hold on."

Tomo waited a few seconds before the phone was picked up again and she was greeted with Yuuta's voice.

"Hello?"

"Yuuta Fuji!" Tomo screeched into the phone in such a way that Yuuta had to have flinched.

"Who's this?"

"Don't play dumb with me! It's Tomo and I want to know what happened with you and Sakuno!"

Tomo paused to allow for Yuuta reply. All she heard was a sigh and that wasn't answer enough.

"I don't think you heard me--"

"I heard you!"

"Well?" Tomo asked, expectantly.

"What? What do I have to explain to you?" Yuuta asked. He took a quick glance at his room mate before getting up and walking out of the dorm room with the cordless phone.

"Oh I don't know… maybe why she'd come running to me early after her date upset!"

Yuuta crossed the hallway and entered the emergency stairway where he could talk with more privacy.

"Tomo is this really necessary?" Yuuta asked, voice showing some annoyance this early in the conversation. He was never good at masking his feelings, especially annoyance and anger.

"What do you think?"

Yuuta sighed, "I don't think it's necessary for me to explain myself. I have my reasons. I didn't break up with her."

"You could have handled it better. You know Yuuta I don't hate you, but you had Sakuno in tears this evening and that's unforgivable."

Yuuta's eyes widened at those words. "She was crying?"

"Yes," Tomo replied, roughly. "Did I stutter?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm just not ready."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you lied and abandoned her!" accused Tomo.

Yuuta replied hastily in his defense, "You make it sound like it was malicious! I had to think!"

"What about?" Tomo demanded.

"About--" there was a long pause.

"I'm waiting!"

"Shut up!" Yuuta growled. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Is this about how you told her you were Christian?"

Yuuta let out a groan. "Is there anything she doesn't tell you!?"

"Just answer the damn question. I'm not Sakuno you can't skirt around issues with me!" Tomo growled.

Yuuta let out a heavy sigh. "I can't tell you." His voice was wavering as he spoke.

"What do you mean you can't tell me!?"

"I mean that… well, it's--," Yuuta said but then quickly fell silent, perhaps hoping his answers satisfied the girl.

Tomo was silent on the other end, contemplating her next move. She was normally an abrasive in your face type, but Yuuta was already shutting down. She didn't understand what Yuuta was hinting at but she was pretty sure the conversation was now deviating far from the chew out session she intended. She only wanted Yuuta to apologize to poor Sakuno and provide a better explanation for his actions. Her and Momo had just broken up because of a lack on communication and she really hoped Sakuno wouldn't experience the same thing.

"It's Mizuki-san--" Tomo was startled out of her thoughts as Yuuta began to speak again, softly. "I think I may want to do it… with Sakuno-chan. Tonight she was so forward and I almost didn't stop but I thought about how… disappointed Mizuki-san would be if he found out. Tomo-chan, I don't expect you to understand. I don't even understand it myself but Mizuki-san's approval is very important to me. I don't share his religious beliefs but it makes him happy when I pray to his God and when I wear this cross and when I uphold those standards and in turn that makes me happy."

"Are you saying that Mizuki-san's opinion of you is more important than Sakuno-chan's feelings?" Tomo demanded, feeling her anger rising again.

"Tomo--"

Tomo didn't bother to listen to him and instead continued on. "Yuuta Fuji! How long are you going to keep revering Mizuki like he's the best thing ever. Wake up! Hajime Mizuki is not God!"

"Tomo-chan you--"

"No! I'm really angry with you right now! I called because I wanted you to talk to and apologize to Sakuno and instead I find out you were thinking of some stupid guy that you barely even see, especially since he's in University now! Think about that and how stupid you were and how you hurt Sakuno!" Tomo scolded. "I understand that you're not ready, but the reason you gave me is not a real reason! Sakuno Ryuuzaki is your girlfriend NOT Hajime Monkey Butt! Think about that!"

Tomo didn't even wait for Yuuta's reply and abruptly hung up. She let out a humph and it was then that she noticed the shadow upon the stream of light pouring in from the hallway. She turned towards the door and noticed Sakuno standing there.

"You're awake," Tomo said.

Sakuno nodded and walked into the room sitting with Tomo upon the large bed.

"You're yelling woke me," Sakuno said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I meddled," Tomo apologized, meekly. "I just wanted to fuss at him a little."

"And a little turned into a lot, huh?"

"As always," Tomo giggled, though not really sure if Sakuno was joking or not. "I'm really sorry to have woke you though."

"No, it doesn't matter. I'm ok," Sakuno replied. "What did Yuuta-kun say?"

Tomo hesitated, unsure as to what to say. There was a lot said in that brief conversation. Just as Tomo was about to speak Sakuno continued.

"It's ok if you don't tell me I guess. I feel so stupid right now. It's my anniversary and I ruined it with my own stupidity," Sakuno took a pause in her speech as if in thought then resumed. "When you were talking to Yuuta-kun you said something about Mizuki-san. Did… did Yuuta mention him as a reason."

Sakuno's voice became softer with each word and Tomo was straning to hear, but Tomo caught every word.

"Sakuno! What are you saying?"

"When we were together, remember I told you he said he was Chrisitan. Mizuki-san's Christian. It made me suspicious… Besides, you know what happened with Ryoma-kun--"

Tomo's eyes widened as she realized where Sakuno was going with her train of thought. Tomo was horrified to think Sakuno would hint that Yuuta might be gay. Sure Yuuta admired Mizuki a lot, but that was simply a result of Mizuki being a very close sempai to him, and Yuuta also attributed his "rescue" from Shuusuke to the Catholic data player.

"Yuuta-kun is not like Ryoma!" Tomo exclaimed. She then blushed and to save face she added, "Not that that's wrong. Tezuka and Ryoma are really cute together!"

Sakuno only shrugged.

"You're right. I'm just reading into things…I'm sorry Tomo-chan I just feel so jealous right now."

"Jealous?" Tomo asked, not quite following Sakuno's thought patterns.

"Yea, It's… it's bad of me, I know. But, Everyone's so happy! I see you and Momo-chan-sempai-buchou and--"

Tomo felt a pain in her chest. She knew she had to tell Sakuno about her and Momo now.

"Sakuno-chan! Don't be jealous of me!"

"What?" Sakuno flushed, startled by Tomo's loud exclamation. "I was just saying… sometimes… I'm… I'm sorry."

Tomo shook her head and just as she opened her mouth to confess her own trouble, the telephone rang. Both girls started with a shock and turned to regard the phone as if it were the strangest device ever.

"Aa, phone!" Tomo exclaimed, finally putting two and two together. She picked it up. "Hello?… Y,yes she's here now!"

Tomo handed the phone out to Sakuno. "It's Yuuta."

-To be continued-

AN: this night is finally end. next chapter they go back to school. anyway i'm sleepy as heck. it's last few weeks of school. hopefully i'll update regular! anyway i hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy thinking about it (writing it is a whole diff story). PLEASE tell me how u feel... i think this story must be the type of story that everyone loves to lurk. ngyuk. thanks for reading. please review. They're the power source i use to update...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I actually found writing this hard. I guess it's cos I didn't know how to realistically depict how it feels to be dumped.

Chapter 10

Tomo couldn't say her weekend got much better. Yuuta had called back and apologized to Sakuno about running out and she in turn apologized to him about her forcefulness. That of course was good. However, Tomo was still left not knowing exactly what to make of her own problems and in an effort to not worry her friends, opted not to discuss it with Sakuno.

Momo, her boyfriend of 3 years, had just dumped her without any real reason and it definitely didn't sit well with the girl. She passed the weekend wondering why and tried to contact Momo, only to have her calls not returned. She knew he was busy studying for his entrance exam, which was next week, but she didn't think that was sufficient reason enough for them to break up. They already discussed the gravity of that matter and agreed to see each other less while he prepared himself. That couldn't be it.

The weekend came to an end and Tomo returned to school, though a bit unwilling. Her heart ached and yet her mind continued to try to make sense of the matter. She struggled to pay attention to class but soon gave up as her mind took up the task of recalling every past conversation she had with Momo the previous week, but it was as if nothing were missing. Momo had appeared a bit stand offish, but even that behavior was inexplicable. She in turn tried to find answers through conversations with her friends.

She remembered that Sakuno had suspected him of feeling uneasy about her pregnancy scare, but if that were the case they could easily have talked about it and opted for safer and preventative sex.

She then remembered Ryoma and his side comments about Momo perhaps not wanting to see her. Her heart ached at that possibility and she knew she couldn't rule it out. Ryoma was Momo's best friend so chances are Ryoma really did know more than he was letting on that day. Tomo didn't like that Ryoma kept the fact he knew that Momo planned to break up with her as a secret. She didn't care that Momo was supposed to be Ryoma's best friend, she thought she held some sort of priority on his friendship scale.

Tomo tried not to have her broken heartedness broadcast to the world, but she knew if her and Momo didn't mend their relationship soon, everyone would know. They were both top tennis stars in the school and as a result well known. She was just happy Sakuno wasn't in her class to see her so down. It was already bad enough that from where Ryoma sat in the classroom he kept sending worried glances her way.

Tomo managed to get though the first half of the school day without having some sort of broken hearted melt down and she was dead set on eating lunch alone. Yet, Ryoma had decided that today was the day to start acting like a good friend. He went over to the desk Tomo sat at with her lunch and watched her stare out into space.

"Tomo-chan, is everything ok?"

Tomo slammed her chopsticks down and spat, "No everything isn't ok and I think you know why!"

"Don't get mad at ME! It's not like I told him to break up with you," Ryoma replied, not sounding the least bit hurt by the girl's outburst.

Tomo sagged her shoulders. "Sorry, Ryoma-kun."

But she refused to say more about it and Ryoma just ate his lunch quietly beside her until Sakuno came into the room.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said, hurrying to her side.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? I heard what happened!" Sakuno said, sitting on the other side of her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so upset about your date with Yuuta-kun, it didn't seem that important."

"But me and Yuuta-kun made up! You could have told me then," Sakuno scolded in a manner some may consider unlike herself, but over the years Sakuno rarely held her tongue around Tomo and Ryoma.

"Sakuno, I don't think scolding me will make me feel any better," Tomo sighed, hiding her head in her arms. She felt so pathetic with her two best friends sitting there and yet neither of them managed to make anything better. She just wanted to go away and be alone. Or at least see Takeshi… Momo. She wanted to see him so bad.

If anyone asked she'd say she only wanted to ask him why he broke up with her but she knew that what she really wanted was to be held in his arms. He was the cause of this hurt in her heart and yet he was the only one who could mend it. She couldn't explain it.

She kept her head hidden in her arms, which were folded across her desk, hoping that Ryoma and Sakuno would let her alone. Neither did.

"Ryoma-kun, has she been like this all day?" she heard Sakuno ask.

"Yes, but it's only understandable," Ryoma replied. "How would you feel if it happened to you?"

"Huh? I don't see why it's so bad. She still got co-captain," Sakuno said.

There was a long silence as Tomo and Ryoma realized what it was that Sakuno was talking about. Tomo slowly lifted her head.

"Sakuno-chan, what did you say?" Tomo asked.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that? Ishibashi-san told me today that Morino-buchou-tachi told her she was going to be Buchou next season."

Tomo couldn't believe her ears.

"Mieko… Ishibashi-Buchou," Tomo stammered.

"Tomo-chan--" Ryoma began but Tomo continued…

"But… but I was supposed to be Buchou."

"Tomo?"

Tomo didn't know whether to be angry or sad, she didn't know what else to do. All she wanted was to be happy and yet life was sending her blow after blow. First Momo and now this.

"It isn't fair," she said. "I worked so hard. I'm better than Mieko-chan. I don't understand. Sakuno-chan! Who told you that?"

"I told you, Ishibashi-san," Sakuno said, truly confused. "But I already told you, you'll probably still get co-captain."

"It's because Kiyoko-sempai is jealous," a loud grating voice cut in, interrupting their conversation. It was none other than Horio. When had he come into the room?

"What do you want, Horio?" Tomo shot. "Don't you see we don't want you here?"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno gasped.

"No! He can just leave me alone! What does he know about Kiyoko-buchou anyway?"

Horio laughed. "I know a lot more than you apparently. It seems funny that she wouldn't give you the captain spot after all this time training you for it… but then again I guess it all makes sense now that she's dating Momo-chan-sempai-buchou!"

Sakuno's eyes widened and Tomo launched up out of her seat and grabbed Horio by his collar.

"Stop spewing off about things you know nothing about, you idiot! Me and Takeshi-kun are just having a rough spot, ok! So just shut up--"

"Tomo-chan," Ryoma said, touching her shoulder and causing her direction to be on him instead of the boy she had by the collar.

Ryoma seemed to hesitate a little, but then he just plainly said it, "He's right."

Tomo's grip slackened on Horio's collor allowing the loud mouthed boy to breathe again.

"What?"

"For once, Horio's right," Ryoma said. "I didn't want to be the one to say it but, Momo's been dating Kiyoko-buchou."

Tomo stood there a moment, letting it all sink it. Momo had been cheating on her. Momo broke up with her and now he's public with Kiyoko-buchou. Tomo lost her place as Buchou. She didn't even know which one hurt the most. Everything happened too fast.

"Tomo-chan--" Ryoma began, as he was the only one to fully understand what was going on. "You should sit down."

She heeded Ryoma's advice, slumping down in her chair. It didn't even matter anymore, she realized. Being Buchou was the least of her concern. The only thing she could see was the image of Momo happy with Kiyoko-buchou and it hurt so bad. Tomo was tough and impulsive and at time overbearing, but beneath it all she was still a normal girl and as a normal girl she had the same normal girl feelings. She did the only thing a girl could do: cry.

-to be continued-

AN: hey! uhm Yuuta is not out of the picture yet in case you were wondering if he was going to show up again. He is. He, Tomo and Sakuno still have unfinished business. But next chapter will be the entering of a very favorite old Seigaku regular. Can you guess who? thanks for reading and please review. I really love to hear feedback. especially this chapter since it was hard keeping them in character for this section. Sakuno and Tomo especially.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I had a hard time writing this too cos I as before said... I don't know how to write a heartbroken individual. Let alone Tomo. I should get some heartbroken lessons. 11 chapters in and we FINALLY get to who I planned to be Tomo's actual love interest. I was keeping it a secret from you all! Hope they weren't too OCC

Chapter 11

Tomo didn't even go to meet Mieko or any of the others for tennis after school let out. She rushed out of the building, happy to be free of the oppressive air that enveloped her.

She tried to keep her shoulders up as she strolled on, clutching her leather bag in front of her. Sakuno had apologized for being the one to break the news to her and even Mieko-san said once Kiyoko-buchou graduated she's ask the couch to let them switch, as she didn't think she was cut out for captain position. Still, it wasn't the fact that Mieko got captain that nagged Tomo. She wanted to know how and why Momo chose Kiyoko-buchou, and why Buchou would act so spitefully.

"Tomo-chan!"

Tomo turned to see Sakuno, Ryoma and Mieko running towards her.

"You rushed out really fast! We didn't know where you went!" Sakuno gasped when she was at Tomo's side.

"Yeah, you usually wait up," Ryoma scowled.

"Oh," was all Tomo managed to reply. She loved her friends, but she really didn't want to see them. And why was Mieko-chan here too?

"Aa, Tomo-chan! I just want to tell you that I'm going to talk to Isumi-fukubuchou about her sister. Maybe that will change her mind," Mieko started.

"What does it matter now?" Tomo shrugged, indifferently. "Kiyoko-chan obviously doesn't like me since I'm her… boyfriend's ex."

"Tomo-chan!"

"Whatever," Tomo turned and stomped off.

Her feelings were constantly switching between anger and sadness and she really didn't like how she was taking it out on everyone around her. They only wanted to help her feel better, and the reality of it was, they just couldn't.

Tomo was glad that no one followed her away from the school yard. Her brothers were occupied with some friends after school, so she didn't have to rush home and she really didn't want to go there anyway. Instead she found herself drifting through the neighborhood and before long found herself in a small playground near her home.

She observed all of it and wondered when really was the last time she had fun here. When growing up she would sit on this see-saw, slide on this very slide, and swing on that swing. She felt herself at peace as a small breeze flitted past blowing through her skirt, tie and hair.

Letting a small nostalgic sigh pass from her lips and she made her way to the deserted swing set. It was so quiet, and although Tomo wondered where the children were she couldn't help but be thankful for their absence. She sat there like a statue and planned her next move.

Tomo knew that she should let it go… ok she knew she should give Momo a good old fashion yellin', and then she should let it go. Still, a part of her still held on to whatever they had even if it were tainted now that she knew he had been cheating on her. Tomo clinched her teeth. This moping around and feeling sorry for herself just wasn't working and neither was it worth it. She had to take action!

Tomo stomped over to the swing set and violently plopped her self down, ignoring the thump and rattling of the chain as she fished her phone our of her leather bag. She dialed the number of just the person she needed to talk to, and if they didn't answer then they would surely have hell to pay.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Momo here! Leave me a message, ok!"

Tomo was so angry. How dare he not ever answer her calls!? How long had it been now? 3 days? Tomo let out an exasperated growl.

Beep.

"TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO, you idiot! I know you're hiding! Why else would you not return any of my calls? Ryoma-kun and Horio told me all about your new little girlfriend! I think that's a new low, especially for you!" Tomo's message started out as forceful but her voice was getting shakier as she progressed. "If that's the kind of guy you are-- If that's the kind of guy you are then I'm just glad I found out now. I… I hate you, Takeshi-kun! I hate you!"

A large sob escaped from Tomo's lips and she quickly hung up the phone, not wanting for him to hear her begin crying like the big baby she was being. She covered her face and let her phone slip onto the ground while she sat on the swing, a lone stationary girl, crying in the quiet park.

--

Tomo didn't know how long she sat there with her face in her hands, but she stayed that way even when the tears had stopped falling.

"Aa--" a deep voice began, with a hint of uncertainly.

Tomo quickly lifted her face and there crouched down before her was a familiar boy who held such gentle and tender expression on his face.

"Osakada-san?" The boy gasped when their eyes met.

"O..Oishi-sempai!" Tomo gasped as well. Knowing Oishi-sempai, he probably saw a girl who looked distressed sitting in the playground and went to help her. It was only coincidence that the girl was Tomoka Osakada. What a coincidence it was!

"Osakada-san, you were crying!" Oishi said, the first one to find his voice.

Tomo turned her head away from his and attempted to wipe her puffy red eyes with the back of her arm.

"Here," Oishi said, pulling a tissue from his pocket and handing it to the girl.

Tomo thanked him quietly and proceeded the wipe her face.

Oishi got up from his crouching position and took a seat on the swing beside Tomo's. They sat in a silence, without Oishi saying a word to disturb the girl She hadn't asked him to go so he was sure his presence wasn't completely unwelcome.

Tomo didn't know why she didn't ask him to leave herself. She was so adamant about being alone and yet something about Oishi made her feel more at ease. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to speak but he didn't pressure her and finally the words were flowing from her mouth.

"Takeshi… Momo-chan dumped me on Saturday." Tomo began with a smooth and unaffected voice.

Oishi's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't interrupt her.

"I don't know how to feel right now. I feel do pathetic because I just want to bad to see him and-- I don't know… but it's all so utterly ridiculous because I just found out that he's been cheating on me. Sempai! You must think I'm so stupid!"

Oishi shook his head. "Not at all, Osakada-san. I think you have every right to feel upset, angry, sad, everything."

Tomo sighed loudly. "I don't feel so good. I keep wondering what I did wrong. Was I so bad to him that he had to cheat on me with Kiyoko-buchou! It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't tink some people need reasons to do the things they do," Oishi replied.

"But that doesn't make sense," retorted Tomo, her voice raising in inflection.

Oishi made no reply.

Tomo suddenly jolted up from her slouching position.

I'm sorry, Sempai. How have you been?" Tomo asked. Suddenly becoming aware that sitting beside her was a boy, or rather man, she hadn't seen in maybe a year.

Oishi only managed a light chuckle.

"The same. I've been busy with school and I have a part time job."

"Me too," Tomo replied… "The part time job and school part. I only work weekends."

"That's really responsible of you. When I was your age I wasn't even thinking of that."

Tomo let out a chuckle. "Oishi-sempai! You make it sound like you're so much older!"

"Haha, I guess you're right! It's not much of a difference between us after all," Oishi laughed too.

They shared a quick laugh over it and when it was over their smiles lingered.

"See, that's the Osakada-san I remember," Oishi beamed.

"Wha--?"

"She was always yelling really loud and having a smile on her face."

Tomo's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly furrowed her brows and her best attempt to look offended.

"Who are you callin' loud!?"

Tomo stood and shook her fist and Oishi backed away in his swing and flinched. They stared at each other a split second before Tomo burst into another fit of giggles.

"Sempai! I wasn't going to hit you for real!"

Oishi blushed out of embarrassment. "So you wasn't."

Tomo grinned. Tomo's day was so gloomy but just talking to Oishi made everything seem a lot better. It hadn't erased her problems but the laugh did wonders to alleviate her stress. Tomo brushed her skirt and bowed in a way most would never think to see her do.

Tomo wasn't as impolite as she was loud. She put on her best face and said the next few words with all of her heart.

"Thank you, Oishi-sempai."

-to be continued-

AN: hope they weren't too OCC. thanks for reading. please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: sigh. this chapter sucks

Chapter 12

Tomo was feeling a bit better about things when she and Oishi parted ways that evening. She hurried home, hoping that her brothers weren't already home and hungry. She still had to prepare dinner after all. As she rushed home she reached into her bag to fish for her phone but when she looked at the display the battery was dead.

"Oh great," she muttered, hurrying along the sidewalk.

She reached her street and was able to make out 3 figures standing near the gate of her house. She hesitated a moment, but hurried along when she spotted Echizen's cap and Sakuno's signature braid.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, quickening her steps.

The three turned to her and waved back. She was right. Standing there was Ryoma, Sakuno, and Yuuta all dressed in street clothing.

"Hey!" she said again when she reached them. "What are you three doing out here?"

"We came to see you," Sakuno answered. "And where have you been? We've been waiting forever! You're still wearing your uniform. Are you just getting home?"

"Aa," Tomo sighed. "I just took a detour on the way home."

"Some detour," Ryoma scoffed. "We called but your phone was off."

"Oh shut up. My battery died," Tomo growled, opening her front gate. "You all coming in?"

The three followed her up to the door and into the house, removing their shoes as they stepped through the genkan.

"You ran away so quickly at school. We just wanted to make sure you were ok," Sakuno was saying as they followed Tomo into the kitchen.

"I'm better now… mostly just mad," Tomo growled, opening the refrigerator. She turned her head to Ryoma and sent him a glare. "You know your friend hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Hey, I have nothing to do with it," Ryoma replied. "What are you about to do now?"

"I'm about to start cooking dinner for my brothers… who should be home by now," Tomo said, her head halfway in the friedgrator.

"Ok! I can help," Sakuno beamed.

"I'm thirsty," Ryoma commented.

Tomo handed him a drink.

"Yuuta, you want a drink too?" Tomo asked, glancing in his direction. To her surprise he was leaning against the counter text messaging. "What! Yuuta you got a phone!"

Yuuta looked up at Tomo.

"Oh? Yeah, Aniki got it for me as an early graduation present," Yuuta replied. "He pays the bill."

"Aw! Your brother really spoils you!" Tomo exclaimed. "I wish I had an older brother."

Yuuta looked at her like she was crazy, as if to say, "no you don't."

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Tomo asked.

"Sure," Ryoma said.

"Ok, me and Sakuno will make curry rice."

"You two can wait in the living room, but when my brothers come home they'll just bother you," Tomo said.

"We can't stay in here with you?" Yuuta asked, looking up from his phone. He was still texting.

"You'll only get in the way," Tomo replied, not unlike a mother would.

Yuuta shook his head, "No we won't. I'll make the rice."

He pocketed his phone and rolled up his sleeves to show he meant business. So they got to work making curry. Yuuta made the rice as stated, but that didn't take long since Tomo had a rice cooker. He and Ryoma watched as the girls did the rest.

"So, where did you go anyway?" Ryoma asked as Tomo was adding the Chicken into the pot.

"Oh, I just went to think and you know who I saw?" Tomo asked.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell us," Ryoma replied.

"I saw Oishi-sempai!" Tomo exclaimed. "We had a good talk and it made me feel a lot better."

"Oishi-sempai…" Sakuno replied. "I haven't seen any of them in a while. Only Tezuka-sempai since he visits Ryoma-kun so much."

"Not THAT much," Ryoma said with a blush.

"Hehe," Sakuno giggled. "Don't be shy. I think it's cute!"

"Where the hell are those two!?" Tomo asked as she shut the burner off on the stove. "It's so late."

She walked out of the kitchen and went to check out the living room window for any signs of her brothers, but they still weren't out there. She returned to the kitchen with a sigh.

"Oh well, let's eat without them since it's ready," she said.

"Tomo-chan," Yuuta cut in. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," Tomo said. "It's right upstairs to the left."

"Thank you," Yuuta said, setting his phone down on the counter and heading off to the bathroom.

Tomo proceeded to get four plates from the cabinet and set them down on the counter.

"I'm surprised he didn't take the phone with him," Sakuno sighed.

Tomo looked at her friend and handed her a plate.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"He hasn't stopped texting all day," Sakuno said.

"I've noticed," Tomo replied. "But you can't blame him. He's been the only one without a phone for like ever!"

"It's not that he's texting that's bothering her," Ryoma said, walking over to the counter and getting a plate.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said with a mixed emotion in her voice. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're the one who brought it up," Ryoma replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He opened the rice cooker and got himself a helping before closing it back.

Tomo wondered what they were talking about. She knew Sakuno would tell her about it later but she wanted to know now! Her excitement got the best of her as she demanded to know what it was.

"Sakuno! Tell me! It's not fair Ryoma-kun knows first! We're best friends!" she whined.

"Aa, well--" Sakuno started, stammering a little. "I'd rather not say right now."

"Why not!? I wanna know!" Tomo's voice became louder as the appeal of the secret grew.

"Know what?" Yuuta asked, coming back in.

"Nothing," Sakuno said. "Tomo-chan's just being ridiculous."

Yuuta walked over to where he left his phone and picked it back up.

"Oh… he didn't reply yet," Yuuta said aloud, but to himself.

"Who didn't reply?" Tomo asked, boldly looking over Yuuta's shoulder.

Ryoma and Sakuno both looked at Tomo a bit surprised.

"Aa, Mizuki-san," Yuuta replied, stepping away from Tomo.

Just then his phone began vibrating and Yuuta immediately read the incoming text message. Sakuno fixed a plate of the curry and handed it to her preoccupied boyfriend.

"Yuuta you can eat in the living room," Tomo said.

"Ok, thanks," Yuuta said. He went out into the living room.

As soon as Yuuta was out of hearing Sakuno turned to Tomo with a hurt look on her face.

"Tomo-chan! Ever since he got that phone it's been horrible!"

"Sakuno," Ryoma said. "He's only had it for 2 days."

"Yes, two days and for the past two days all he's been doing is text messaging Mizuki. He'll be on the dorm phone with me and texting Mizuki the entire time and is distracted and never listens!"

"Then hold out from him until he starts paying attention to you," Ryoma replied with a shrug, piling his plate full of curry. "It works with Kunimitsu all the time."

"Ok, Ryoma-kun, TMI," Tomo giggled. She then turned to Sakuno, "But Ryoma kind of does have a point. Give him an ultimatum."

Sakuno sighed and stared at her own food in front of her.

"That wouldn't work, Tomo-chan. I just feel like maybe he really does like Mizuki-san more than he likes me so… I was thinking to break up with him on the way home tonight," Sakuno said.

Tomo gasped, "What! Sakuno you can't mean it!"

"Shh, you're too loud. Do you want him to hear you?" Ryoma said.

Tomo frowned, "Sorry. But seriously, don't you really like Yuuta-kun?"

"I don't know… I mean I thought I did but Saturday I started questioning his feelings for me and then I began to question my feelings for him," Sakuno admitted.

"Well sounds like you know what you're going to do then," Ryoma said before he walked out of the room to join Yuuta in the front.

It was Tomo's turn to talk now.

"Sakuno-chan, you're being hasty--"

Sakuno shook her head.

"Tomo-chan, you said it yourself. To Yuuta-kun, Mizuki's a god. You know how he wanted to try going to Todai for university? Well he changed his mind and took the exam to Mizuki-san's school and didn't tell me or his parents until afterwards…"

"They're friends," Tomo said.

"Why are you defending him?" Sakuno asked. "This relationship isn't going to work."

With those words said Sakuno picked up her plate and went to eat with Ryoma and Yuuta in the front. Tomo stood there alone in her kitchen wondering why was she trying so hard anyway? The signs were pointing to the fact that Yuuta had a far greater interest in Mizuki than Sakuno.

"We're home!"

Tomo snapped out of her thoughts. So, her brothers finally decided to come home. She'd have to give them a lecture for sure.

-to be continued-

AN: hey. this chapter sucked but it was bound to happen. ugh i'm not even in a good mood to explain this pitiful atrocity you see before you. just know it sucks and i'm sorry. Momo should be in the next chapter... although sometimes my stories go off course.. like it did just now with this chapter. whatever. -stabs story- thanks for reading. please review


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hi kids. don't drink and drive

Chapter 13

After Yuuta, Sakuno and Ryoma left she had her brothers do the dishes and Tomo went upstairs to start on her neglected homework. Even if she was feeling crummy lately, school stopped for no one. She'd just have to continue putting in her best effort.

As she worked, her mind wandered off and soon she found herself remembering her encounter with Oishi-sempai. It had been nearly a year since she last seen him. It was at the Kikumaru-sempai's graduation party. At that time, she and Momo were dating already for two years and both her and Sakuno were still on good terms with the older boys, though they couldn't cheer so much for them since they were on the girl's team.

It was such a coincidence to run into him again, and they talked so easy as if no time had elapsed. It was only as if a day passed. Tomo smiled to herself at the thought. She wished they could talk again some day. Before she left, Oishi-sempai had invited her to feel free to come to him if she ever had any problems and that he was only a phone call away, but then Tomo later realized she never had his number to begin with. Tomo felt a little disheartened by that revelation, but quickly brushed it off reasoning that she wouldn't have much to say anyway and she'd only be a bother. He only said that she could call him because he's nice.

Tomo tried to steer her thoughts away from her encounter with Oishi-sempai and returned the her work with vigor. But soon enough her mind found itself wandering away. This time it was the subject of Sakuno and Yuuta. Did Sakuno really break up with Yuuta on the way home. If Sakuno did? Tomo wouldn't know what to make of the decision. It seemed as if everything was so chaotic lately and her mind never had a moment to just rest.

Tomo sighed and looked down at her half finished assignment… it would be a long night.

--

When Tomo woke up the following morning she checked her phone to see that she hadn't missed any calls from Sakuno or Momo so maybe that just was to show her day would be calm. Tomo could only hope so.

She dressed, grabbed her tennis bad, school bad and lunch and rushed out the door, sprinting down to the schoolyard.

She walked through the gates and around the building and towards the clubroom for the girls tennis. When Tomo drew closer to the courts she noticed that all the girls were out, including Mieko and Sakuno, but Kiyoko and Isumi were nowhere to be seen.

Tomo knitted her brows in confusion but proceeded to the locker room. When she entered Kiyoko-buchou and Isumi-fukubuchou were seated on the bench, talking in a hushed voice, but as soon as Tomo came in they stopped talking.

"Aa…" Tomo began. "Sorry I'm late."

Isumi merely forced a smile, "Well hurry and get dressed."

She stood ready to make her way out of the room. Kiyoko made as if to follow her sister, but as soon as she stood she again dropped onto the bench covering her face with her hands.

"Kiyoko-buchou?" Tomo began tentatively.

"Tomo-chan, just get dressed," Isumi said, sending Tomo a warning look.

Tomo nodded and dressed silently. The only sound in the room as Kiyoko's muffled cries. Tomo didn't understand. If this was some act to get Tomo to feel sorry for her then it surely wasn't helping. In fact it made Tomo more angry if anything else. She yanked her uniform shirt over her head roughly and slammed her door shut, biting back a growl. It just wasn't fair.

And yet Tomo's angry motions only made Kiyoko cry harder.

Why was Kiyoko behaving like this? Why was Kiyoko-buchou crying? Wasn't she the one who got Momo and the one who should be happy. She was the one who was a national ranked girls tennis player and who was top in the class and who had a really cute boyfriend… though Tomo hated to admit Momo to be desirable after all he'd put her through but it was the truth.

Tomo decided not to pursue the train of thought any longer. She grabbed her racket from her bag and went to the door, swinging it open and slamming it loudly as she left. Her attitude did not change as she stomped over towards the courts, noticing that a greater part of the team were loitering and not warming up in any way.

"HEY!" Tomo shouted. "What are you all doing? Just because Kiyoko and Isumi buchou-tachi are not here you're lollygagging!?"

A few girls jumped up and began doing stretches at the sound of Tomo's angry voice.

"Aa, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno giggled when Tomo neared. "You're not Buchou yet!"

"You guys really lack discipline," Tomo frowned. She turned to Mieko. "Mieko-chan! You should have scolded them."

Mieko giggled. "Guess I'm not cut out for this after all. Good thing I talked to Isumi-fukubuchou. She and Kiyoko agreed to appoint you as the next captain."

"She what?"

"It's true," Sakuno said.

Tomo rolled her eyes. "I don't even care anymore, but ok."

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno fumed. "You've wanted this forever."

"Well, people change," Tomo replied. She knew she was being hard to deal with, but that locker room scene had really unnerved her.

Mieko walked off to stretch with some of the other regulars, leaving Sakuno and Tomo alone. Tomo decided this would be a good time to change the subject to something not concerning her.

"Sakuno-chan," Tomo said as she began to stretch.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get a call from you. I'm assuming you didn't break up with Yuuta," Tomo stated.

Sakuno merely reached down to touch her toes and replied. "We did."

"What?!" Tomo exclaimed, stopping mid stretch. She bent down to try and meet Sakuno's gaze but there was little sign of stress in the girls face.

"I slept with cucumbers over my eyes," Sakuno blushed when she noticed Tomo eyeing her. "I didn't want grandma to worry."

Tomo's mouth dropped open.

"What!?"

She grabbed Sakuno's shoulders and pulled her up so they were facing each other.

"What happened?"

Sakuno sighed and closed her eyes a moment before she began.

"I told him that it seems like he cares more about Mizuki-san than he does about me."

"And?"

"--and… I was hoping he'd deny it." Sakuno began. "But he never did. He just looked away."'

"Oh my god, Sakuno-chan…"

"Long story short, we broke up and we agreed to stay friends."

"Aren't you upset?" Tomo asked.

"Of course I'm upset Tomo. But I can't blame him or anyone else so what do I do. I cry a little but I'd rather Yuuta not feel guilty or anything or that he hurt me too much… I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Sakuno turned away and resumed her stretches.

Tomo could respect Sakuno's words, but they would really have to talk more about it later when they weren't in public.

The rest of practice went by as normal. They were doing conditioning to select the regulars for the next tennis season and Isumi-fukubuchou was taking the lead along with another 3rd year. When asked where Kiyoko-buchou was, Isumi replied that her sister wasn't feeling too well.

"I guess with entrance exams and everything, Kiyoko-buchou must finally have cracked!" Mieko mused as they walked to class after practice.

"Maybe," Sakuno said quietly.

Tomo had saw Kiyoko crying earlier, but she decided to keep mum for now. She didn't want Mieko to know so Tomo decided to just tell Sakuno some time later.

After walking with Mieko and Sakuno to their class, Tomo shuffled down the hall thinking to herself. So Sakuno and Yuuta really did break up after all. At this rate, it seemed like Ryoma and Tezuka would be the only happy ones now. Tomo sighed and stopped by the large hall window to look out at the school yard.

It was spring, a happy season, and yet Tomo didn't feel alive at all. She felt her body sag beneath some unknown weight and then the heavy feel of a familiar hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, recognizing the touch and she spun around, finding herself cornered.

And that's when her body reacted on its own. Tomo thought that she had more self control, she thought she was smarter than this but apparently she wasn't. Her cheeks flushed, her heart began beating rapidly and her eyes glossed over against her will. She was standing face to face with her demon and her god, her tormentor and her savior. Before her stood the beginning and the end of all that ailed her and she always imagined she'd want to hurt him and all she wanted to do was touch him. She backed away, frightened, pressing her palms against the window sill behind her, and yet again her feet shuffled forward.

"Ta..takeshi-kun," she managed to splutter out.

"Tomo-chan," he nodded.

A brief second passed between them and then a deep sigh issued from both mouths,

"We need to talk."

-to be continued-

AN: hmmm so now Momo comes out to talk huh? why was kiyoko buchou so sad? why is tomo suddenly captain? why!? WHY!? WHY? and when can oishi come back!? maybe next chapter will be a momo chapter. where it'll catch you all up to what he's been up to. or maybe it'll just be their talk. we'll see... thanks for reading. please review.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be perfect but it's been so long I had to post.

Chapter 14

"We need to talk."

Tomo crossed her arms and leaned against the window.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" she scoffed.

Momo scratched at his cheek nervously.

"You wanted to talk to me too?" He asked.

Tomo sighed, "Yeah. I think you owe me an explanation."

"You're right," Momo agreed. "I wasn't really fair to you."

"That's an understatement," Tomo growled. "But we have class to go to. Is this really the best time?"

Momo looked crestfallen as Tomo pushed by him in order to get to class.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Momo called.

"I did," Tomo replied. "But looking at your face is making me too mad!"

Tomo turned and hurried off, her heart beating quickly and a lump forming in her throat. She really did want to talk to Momo. She really did want to hear his explanations. There was a hope she held out that maybe he still wanted her as much as she wanted him, but she didn't want to be weak.

No, she wouldn't let him see her like this. She wouldn't let him know she was a wreck. Her nerves were already getting the best of her. She was trembling violently despite her best effort to control her feelings and she knew she couldn't go to class in this state. Tomo made a turn down the hall and ran up the stiars toward the rooftop hoping she'd have at least a moment alone.

Tomo pushed open the heavy door and squinting as the sun poured into the dark stairwell and bathed her in it's warm light. She swung the door open wild, embracing the warmth on her cheeks and face and hair. Feeling a little dejected she crossed over to the fence lined edge, arranging her thoughts.

What was it that she wanted from Momo again? There was nothing he could give her and Tomo was just beginning to convince herself of that when she heard the roof door slam open. Heavy footsteps approached her and Tomo didn't have to turn around to know it was Momo.

"Tomo-chan," Momo began. "I thought you were going to class."

Tomo shrugged, "I wouldn't be able to think even if I did."

Momo stood beside her, looking down at the school grounds below. Nobody was outside except for a few late students running in through the gate. Class already started.

"Oh look it's Echizen," Momo pointed at a small figure walking in through the gate.

"I'm not surprised to see him here late. You guys didn't have practice this morning," Tomo laughed.

"Yeah. I should have went over to his house and woke him up. I kind of feel guilty now," Momo grinned.

Tomo rolled her eyes and laughed, "I think Ryoma's attendance record would thank you if you did."

She turned her head to look up at Momo and found his eyes on her.

"Tomo-chan--" Momo reached out a hand and touched her cheek softly.

"Ta,takeshi--" Tomo almost melted in his touch.

"I'm really sorry. You know that?" he asked, leaning forward a little and closing the gap between them.

Tomo's mind screamed for her to pull away but she was trapped by the soft look in his eyes and the warmth of his calloused fingertips against her now rosy cheeks. She couldn't help but blush as his lips neared and her mind closed to reason. Her eyelids dropped in expectation of the one thing that could both save and break her in a single instant.

A kiss from Takeshi Momoshirou.

Momo's lips brushed lightly over the younger girl's in a gentle kiss that to anyone else would seem full of meaning. Tomo loved it but when Momo deepened it, wiggling his tongue between her parted lips, she found herself hating the implications. It meant she was weak and in his power and it was so wrong. Oh so wrong. Her arms flew up wrapping around his neck. She deepened the kiss with a moan of appreciation and finally after what seemed like an eternity the separated.

"Takeshi--" she whispered and he whispered her name back.

"Tomoka--"

Suddenly the fog of the kiss cleared and Tomo became painfully aware of his strong arms wrapped around her waist and her arms thrown around his neck. She became aware of their chest pressed together and his heavy breathing.

"Takeshi!" Tomo pulled away sharply. "You-- How could you do that!?"

She wiped her lips with the back of her arm violently.

"What?" Momo asked.

"You-- you kissed me!"

"And you kissed back."

"That's not the point! You have a girlfriend!"

"I do?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You have a girlfriend! Ryoma told me all about you and Kiyoko-buchou!"

Momo paled.

"Tomo-chan! You mustn't understand!"

"Understand what? Understand that you were cheating on me with Kiyoko buchou behind my back for god knows how long. Then you make Ryoma, one of my best friends keep it a secret from me. Then you dump me for no reason whatsoever. I still have no idea what that was even about since we never talked about anything or any troubles so clue me in please! Oh let's not forget the whole dumping me and then immediately getting with your little chick on the side and having me find out through Horio of all people!" Tomo blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and continued, not letting Momo get a word in. "But that's not even the worst of it! The worst of it is that no matter what I still think of you and I feel like even though you're the source of it all you're the only person that can make things right again."

There. She finally said it.

"Tomo-chan," Momo began, stepping closer to the girl and touching her shoulder. She violently shrugged his hand away. "Tomo-chan I understand that you must really hate me right now but hear me out. I didn't dump you because of Kiyoko-chan."

Tomo narrowed her eyes at his use of such a familiar term towards her much hated Buchou.

"Ryoma's right that I did cheat on you with her and I'm really sorry about it. I really am!"

"Then why-- why did you just leave me?" Tomo sniffed.

"Tomo-chan, I was so afraid when you told me you were pregnant. All I could think was that I'm too young for this. I'm too young for a family and then there was Kiyoko. Tomo-chan, Kiyoko-chan's pregnant."

"What!?"

"I didn't know what to do. I really liked you but she was really pregnant! She wanted me to dump you so that we could get together and she would introduce me to her family. I was really stupid to go along with it all. I don't like her at all like that even if she is pregnant I'd rather be with you."

"You're an idiot!" Tomo growled, moving away and creating an even bigger gap between them.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did but I knew it would be wrong to date Kiyoko when I obviously still really like you so I broke up with her."

Tomo was confused. What was she supposed to feel? Was that why Kiyoko buchou was crying in the club room that morning? Did Kiyoko and Momo just break up and the cold horror of becoming a single mother was creeping up and choking her? Tomo couldn't help but feel sorry for the other girl. She couldn't wish for anything worse to happen and yet Tomo was also confused for her compassion. Kiyoko was the enemy, wasn't she?

"Tomo?" Momo asked, obviously uncomfortable by her silence.

"Takeshi-kun I don't know what to say or how to feel," Tomo said, her head cast down and her voice a slight whisper.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Why did you start sleeping with her in the first place?"

"Tomo-- I--"

Tomo sighed and turned away from him, heading for the door.

"I really loved you but I don't think it's worth forgiving you."

-to be continued

AN: there you go. SUCH AWFUL REVELATIONS! thanks for reading and please review


	15. Chapter 15

AN: oops. i'm a bad bad author who procrastinated to the point of oblivion... SORRY

Chapter 15

After splashing her face with water, Tomo finally showed up to class.

"Sorry," she apologized, bowing in front of her teacher.

"It's ok. Echizen-san already explained to me the reason you're tardy. You may have a seat."

Surprised, Tomo shot a quick glance at Ryoma, who was lazily looking out the window, before making her way to her desk. There was a folded white sheet of paper there.

_You owe me_

_-Ryoma_

Tomo couldn't help but smile. No detention for her today. That was the last thing she needed at this point in her screwed up life. Tomo refolded the note and placed it in her bag after pulling out her notebook. She was going to try her best to focus. She finally put Momo behind her, or at least she knew for sure there was no hope in them getting back together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch finally came, Tomo pulled her bentou out on the desk, and was surprised when Ryoma pulled a desk over to hers.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun! Thanks for earlier. You really saved my ass there," Tomo beamed. "What did you say?"

"Just that your mother was out on business so you're the only one there to take your brothers to school."

"And she bought it?" Tomo gaped.

Ryoma nodded, studying her with serious golden eyes.

"What?" Tomo asked, shrinking under his stare.

"Did Momo-chan-sempai-buchou talk to you today?" Ryoma asked.

Tomo broke the eye contact, and opened up her bentou.

"What did he tell you?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on her meal.

"Not much really," Ryoma said.

"Kiyoko-buchou's pregnant," Tomo said, raising her face towards Ryoma.

They stared at each other, neither daring to move. Tomo wasn't sure what she expected Ryoma to say. She knew if someone else was in the predicament and they told her the same thing she'd be at a lost for words. But for some reason she continued to stare at Ryoma, challenging him. Maybe she wanted him to defend his friend. Maybe she was looking for a reason to go back.

Finally, realizing Ryoma would say nothing, Tomo tore her gaze away and once again found herself eyeing her lunch.

"Tomo," Ryoma began.

She heard him fumbling around and then suddenly he produced another folded sheet of paper to her. Tomo took it, though confused.

"What's this?" she asked, slowly unfolding the paper. There was a number there and the name Oishi. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kunimitsu called me last night," Ryoma said. "He told me to give you that."

"Oishi-sempai--" Tomo found the names between her lips before she even knew it, and her stomach fluttered from the extent of his kindness. She continued, now speaking again to Ryoma. "He made me feel a lot better. He said if I needed to talk I should call him, but it wasn't until later that I realized I didn't even have his number. I never did."

"Oh," Ryoma said. He wasn't surprised to hear Oishi wanted to help Tomo out. There were a lot of times after he and Tezuka argued he could credit Oishi for helping them pull things in perspective and help them come together again. Oishi seemed to be doing the same for Tomo. He was grateful too. He wasn't good at giving advice or appearing sympathetic, but he still cared for Tomo regardless and wanted her to come out of her slump.

"What are you doing this weekend, Tomo-chan?" he asked.

Tomo seemed to snap out of whatever train of thought she was having.

"Huh? Oh… nothing really. Might play some tennis with Mieko-chan or something." Tomo shrugged.

"Oh, because a bunch of us were going to Taka's for sushi on Friday."

"Oh…" Tomo sat silently, contemplating his invitation. If she went she'd see all of the old regulars but she'd also see Momo too. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him at all. "I'll think about it."

"Ok. But I hope you come. I know Sakuno's going to be there and Inui-sempai too. I know I haven't seen him since he graduated."

"I haven't seen a lot of them since they graduated," Tomo noted. "But for Tezuka-sempai, Fuji-sempai, and then the other day Oishi-sempai."

"Then you should come. I bet they'd like that."

Tomo nodded. She saw it now. Instead of having Tomo stew in her silent angst-ridden, self made oblivion, Ryoma was trying to get her out the house. It was a nice gesture and she appreciated it for wht it was. Besides, all of the old faces would be sure to keep her occupied… and then there was Momo.

"Thanks Ryoma. I'll really think about it. I'm just… I'm worried about seeing Take-- I mean Momo-chan… sempai… buchou," the name was hard to get off her tongue, as she never had to call him that before.

"Who cares about him," Ryoma said, sucking his teeth.

That surprised Tomo.

"It's his lost. He did some stupid things and he deserves to feel bad for it so come and be happy. Don't miss out for his sake," Ryoma growled.

"How could you say that? He's your best friend!"

Ryoma shrugged. "You're my best friend too."

Tomo's eyes widened again. Ryoma was full of surprises that day. Sure they hung out all of the time and she considered Ryoma one of her best friends, but she never knew really how he felt about her. They didn't get off to exactly the best start as far as friendships went, being as she was his stalker crazed fan girl. She almost felt like Ryoma had given in by hanging out with her and Sakuno so often, that it was part of his apathetic nature. Hearing Ryoma call her his best friend touched her deeply. She had such good friends that were willing to support her through this. Sakuno, Ryoma, Mieko, and even Oishi-sempai.

Before she knew it her eyes were watering again and her face broke out into the widest grin ever.

"What?" Ryoma asked, staring at her a little creeped out. It reminded him of the old fan girl Tomo.

"Kya~! Ryoma-kun!!!!!!" she screamed.

With that, Tomo glomped Ryoma out of the chair.

-to be continued-

AN: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! i'm so sorry. i feel so bad. please review and flame me or anything. i deserve it to be flamed for my lateness. but i would love reviews too D: thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

AN : i'm sorry

Chapter 16

Tomo tapped her foot impatiently, as her brothers began putting dishes up from the dinner they had just finished eating. She was losing her patience. Here it was the night of the Regular's sushi party, and Tomo was once again stuck babysitting and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with their agonizing slowness in getting their chores done.

"Speed up the pace," Tomo growled. "I don't want you in here all night. Once you're done you two can go do whatever provided you keep the noise down."

"Yes, neesan," the boys murmured.

Tomo crosses her arms and sent another glare their way before turning on her heel and heading into the living room. She knew it was unreasonable for her to be angry at her mother for having to work late that evening, but Tomo was really looking forward to seeing some of the old regulars she hadn't seen in probably close to a year.

Eiji sempai, Inui-sempai, even Fuji, who she had seen quite often, had been a lot more busy as of late. It would have been a good way to catch up. She just hoped that Sakuno, who was lucky enough to go, would remember everything about what their sempai-tachi were getting themselves into lately and tell her every detail.

Tomo sighed and reached for the remote controller and flipped on the television set. It was a rerun of a Meiji restoration tv drama that her mother really enjoyed playing on the tv. Tomo didn't like to admit it but she started to really like the show herself.

Tomo managed to allow herself to become so immersed in the show that she was startled when her phone began ringing some minutes into the program. She almost didn't realize it was her cell phone, but it was hard to ignore the vibrations against her pants pockets. Tomo dug in and her brow furrowed at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" she said, answering the call.

"Good evening. May I speak with Tomoka-san?" came a polite voice on the other line.

Tomo became even more confused. Who would call her asking for her in such a polite manner?

"Yes, this is Tomo," Tomo replied. "May I help you?"

"Aa, yes, this is Oishi."

"O,Oishi-sempai!" Tomo gasped, leaping up immediately from her spot on the couch.

Realizing her excited tone, and feeling belatedly embarrassed, Tomo sat back down, curling her legs beneath her.

"O,Oishi-sempai. What can I do for you this evening?" she asked, still attempting to calm her excited nerves, but only chiding herself for acting so unnatural.

"Oh, you didn't know it was me?" Oishi asked, sounding like he was in thought. "I thought Ryoma gave you my number."

"He did," Tomo confirmed. "I just never put it in my phone."

"Oh…" his voice faded.

Tomo began twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, not knowing what else to say.

"Anyway, so--" Oishi began again, but his voice quickly was replaced by another.

"Nya! Hi Tomo-chan!"

"Ki,kikumaru-sempai!" Tomo gasped. "Hey! Long time no see."

"Well you don't really see me now because you're not here! We miss you! Especially Shuuichirou! He's been bothering Ochibi about you all night!"

"Really?" Tomo gasped.

She heard some other voices and some wrestling on the other side before hearing once again Oishi's voice in her ear.

"Give me that!" he said. "Sorry Tomo-chan, don't listen to Eiji. We all were worried wondering if you were ok."

"Who's all there right now?" Tomo asked, worried they were having this conversation in front of a crowd of regulars. How embarrassing!

"Oh it's just me, Eiji, and Fuji," Oishi said.

"Oh, ok. Tell them hi."

"She says 'hi,' Ok I'll tell her. Bye guys" she heard Oishi say before he returned to their conversation. "They said 'hi back'"

"Are you still at the restaurant?" Tomo asked.

"No, we just left. I'm walking back to my apartment now," Oishi explained.

"Oh ok. You better be safe."

"Oh, I will, but thanks. It's not everyday someone worries about me."

"It's only fair since you spend so much time worrying about others," Tomo replied.

"True. I admit I was worried tonight. I was hoping you didn't refuse coming to see us today on account of what we had discussed some time ago."

Tomo tensed and leaned back against the couch, trying to decide how she should take those words. On one hand she could accuse him as being rude for prying and that it wasn't any of his business, but on the other hand she thought it was nice he was looking out for her, even if his reasoning was completely wrong.

"No, I'm fine. Takeshi-kun and I are done and what's done is done. Actually I had to baby-sit. I'm surprised Ryoma didn't tell you."

"What? Ryoma knew why you didn't come?" Oishi asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Well yea," Tomo replied. "I was supposed to ride there with him and Tezuka so it was only natural I told him what's up."

"Well gee, he knew I was wondering what happened--"

"Oh don't bother trying to figure Ryoma out," Tomo laughed.

"Yeah, knowing him he probably just forgot, right?" Oishi asked.

"Or maybe just didn't care enough to remember," came Tomo's reply.

They shared a laugh and then Tomo's brothers came into the room.

"Oneechan we're finished," one of the boys reported.

"Ok, I'll go check it then," Tomo replied.

"What?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing, just talking to my brothers."

"Ok well I'm glad you're feeling ok. I guess you don't need me to say it but I was worried."

"You don't need to be. Besides Ryoma and Sakuno have been a big help to me in all of this," Tomo admitted.

"Of course not," Oishi said, once more faltering.

"Look, thanks for calling, sempai. I gotta see that my brother's finished their chores. Thanks again thought."

"No problem."

-----------------------------------

Once Tomo had her brothers squared away she went right up to her room and got ready for bed herself. She was dead tired though she couldn't really explain why. It wasn't like she did anything strenuous that day. She had played tennis with Mieko earlier, but that certainly wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

After brushing her hair out, Tomo went to her bed and pulled back the covers. She got into them, feeling the comfort of her soft pillow and blanket. It was then when her phone conversation with Oishi caught up with her.

Apparently he'd been asking about her all night, according to Kikumaru-sempai, and if that were true why didn't Ryoma bother to inform them about her situation. Even Ryoma wouldn't be so absent minded as to forget something like that after someone was constantly bringing it to his attention. As much as a space case Ryoma pretended to be, she knew for a fact his powers of observation and retention could be very keen when needed.

She also wondered about him calling her. It was so strange. Of course in a way it wasn't out of character for Oishi to care for his friend when they were in need and even worry for them when they particularly didn't need it, but Tomo knew she and Oishi had never been close. Sure they talked quite a few times, as was inevitable what with her being Ryoma's friend and later Momo's girlfriend. Still, did that merit uch personal attention?

Tomo fought back a blush as she imagined Oishi's concerned face and him asking her what was wrong and taking her hand as she sat on a park swing.

Tomo didn't like where her mind was going with all of its strange thoughts. She began to feel a bit bitter with herself. She felt pitiful not to mention desperate. A friend was trying to be considerate of her feelings and then here she was skewing such attentions into some sort of affection. It was just silly to think of that. Oishi was nice. That's all.

Tomo convinced herself of that final thought and then reached over to turn off her desk lamp

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading. i plan to get back into the swing of updating again. for right now though i'm reallllly tired. also i might change my name so heads up if you see this story by someone else. it'd probably be me. but it not official yet. thanks again and please review


	17. Chapter 17

AN: once again... i'm sleepy haha

Chapter 17

This was it. It graduation day and most likely the last day she would see Momo and the others in a school setting, and for Tomo it was hard to sit in the classroom know that down the hall and around the corner there were classrooms where the students were saying final goodbyes. When it came time for the 1st and 2nd years to come down to the gym to watch the ceremony Tomo found her feet to be like lead, dragging across the hallways, following behind Mikimoto-san in front of her.

Like a zombie she watched the ceremony, fading in and out of the speech. The speeches lacked luster and failed to hold anyone in the crowds attention but in the end maybe that's what made it so emotional in the first place. Instead of listening Tomo found herself reflecting on the moments she had with the 3rd years at Seishun Senior High.

Tomo couldn't help but look back fondly at it all.

There were funny times with Arai and Isumi-fukubuchou. There were the moments that caused her to remember with such pride the victory against St Lillian's girl's tennis team, the number one seed in the Kanto region and the way Kiyoko-buchou worked really hard to get them there.

There was also one time when Kaidoh's class set up a dumpling booth at the festival that just so happened to be beside Momo's class' BBQ stand. That was the craziest festivcal she'd ever been to hands down. Just the fighting and sheer competition between those two had distracted everyone's attention from the other attractions and made so much business for the 3rd years.

And then there were the sweet times. All the years of being with Momo amounted to all of the years he had spent here. In this very school. She remembered the notes in her shoe locker, the watch from White day of her 1st year and then now her 2nd year when Momo bought her those cute pearl earings to match her birthstone. She couldn't help but remember thee sweet moments of going out for hamburgers after they finished practice or just how he'd always eat her Valentine's day chocolate even if they didn't look as good as the ones Sakuno always made.

Tomo sighed and felt her heart become more heavy. She'd miss them all. Arai, Kaidoh, Isumi, Kiyoko, and Momo. Especially Momo. And at that moment when the last speaker said his goodbyes and the ceremony was winding to a close, Tomo almost couldn't bring herself to feel happy.

--------------------------------------------------

It was just after the ceremony and Tomo found herself lingering.

She was lingering in the 3rd year hallway, hoping to say her final goodbyes to the few who loitered about hoping to hang on to their final moments. In particular she waited for Momo-sempai. For some reason just the thought of him being too busy once he enters university to even talk to her made some of her anger cool off a little. They hadn't had a chance to talk since that day on the roof and really, Tomo didn't know how to approach him, but she just wanted to say something.

She had already saw most of the 3rd year girls from the tennis team including Kiyoko and Isumi. They hugged, awkwardly but there was affection in it and had walked off to join their parents by the time Arai decided to surprise attack Tomo for one final strangle-hug.

"Tomo-chan!" Arai draped his arm harshly over the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Ow ow! Sempai!" Tomo feigned hurt as she struggled to remove herself from his headlock.

"I'm a free man!" he cheered, not even bothering to let go.

Tomo laughed and wiped away some more of the tears that were again threatening to fall. She didn't like to cry a lot in front of people but all of the other girls were doing it too and it was just so darn contagious. Besides it was a happy/sad occasion so she allowed herself it this time.

"Where are your parents?" Tomo asked. "Aren't they worried about you?"

"They didn't come," Arai said, slackening his hold. "Had to work. You know how it is."

Tomo nodded and just then Sakuno and Ryoma approached.

"Congratulations, Arai-sempai," Sakuno stated with a wave.

"Thanks. Just think next year it'll be you three that'll be graduating," Arai said. Turning to Ryoma he continued, "And you take care of the team ok. Not that I think you won't. I just felt I had to say something. You know final words as a sempai."

Ryoma merely nodded with his impassive stare.

Arai shrugged and then with another grin said goodbye and walked off.

"Arai sure gotten a lot nicer, y'know. Man everyone's gone," Tomo pouted.

"Oh come on, you know you'll love ordering all those little fresh meat around!" a voice boomed.

Tomo turned around only to see Momo with his trademark grin.

"Take-- Momo-chan!" Tomo exclaimed, for a moment forgetting herself and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Woah now," Momo replied, steadying himself by setting his hands on her waist, though they both knew Tomo couldn't really knock him over. "You that happy to see me go?"

Tomo pouted slightly and pulled away from his hold, "No! I'm sad actually! Don't you see I'm crying. Loser! You don't deserve my tears!"

Momo's smile remained the same but his eyes softened, his fingers twitched against her hips and Tomo felt her face begin to burn. For a moment she forgot who she was and who he was as of now. Her body reacted, sliding her arms down from where they looped around his neck, her hands resting on his chest. For a moment she forgot why they shouldn't be standing like this in the first place.

"Che, drama queens."

Ryoma's statement broke the trance the two seemed to be in and Tomo quickly pulled away, retreating to learn against the wall beside the future Seigaku Boy's team Buchou.

"Whatever, Ryoma-kun," Tomo frowned. "Don't act like you're not sad."

Sakuno giggled, "He probably isn't."

"It's not like I won't see Momo-chan anymore," Ryoma reasoned, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, don't try to act so tough now!" Tomo slapped Ryoma's back with more strength that both parties anticipated, and Ryoma lurched forward from the impact.

"Yeah, remember last year?" Momo wagged his eye brows.

"Psh, I don't know what you're saying?" Ryoma feigned innocence, but the slight pinkening of his cheeks told that he remembered to just as well.

Ryoma at Kunimitsu's graduation… enough said.

"Well, that's ok Ryoma. You don't have to be sad. Sakuno and I are sad enough for the three of us," Tomo laughed.

"Aw, but Ryoma is right," Sakuno said. "We don't really have to let this be the last time we all see each other.'

"Yeah. We didn't spend all this time getting to know each other just to say good bye," Momo agreed. "We'll have to get together soon and--"

He cut himself off, something having caught his attention down the hall. Tomo turned her head and followed his gaze, only to feel her chest tighten to see he was looking at Kiyoko Buchou.

"Hey guys I'll get back to you. There's still some people I have to talk to as well before they hurry and leave!"

Momo jogged off and Tomo crossed her arms, watching him near the Morino family.

"Tomo-chan he isn't worth it," Sakuno said.

"What? I'm not bothered."

"You're glaring," Ryoma observed.

Tomo sucked her teeth, "Shut up!"

"He's not with her you know," Ryoma said.

"Yeah I know," Tomo shuffled her feet. "It's just rather awkward. I don't know the proper way to act around him."

She didn't want to admit that despite her constantly trying to remind herself that she was (supposedly) over him whenever she saw him the feelings and the hurt returned.

"If you want to take him back that's fine," Sakuno said. "That is your decision."

The words 'we won't judge you' seemed to linger in the air after that. She could tell that Sakuno expected her to take Momo back, but Sakuno was mistaken on that point. Tomo knit her brows together in a deadly glare, her teeth clenched to show her passion.

"I'd rather not give him the pleasure," she growled in a low tone.

And with those words Tomo stomped her foot and walked away.

To be continued…

AN: thanks for taking the time to read. i'm really sleepy. maybe if i wrote when i'm not sleepy the chapter would come out better

oops

please review they are appreciated


End file.
